The Rogue Rangers
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: In the last generation of Samurai rangers, the Crimson and Navy samurai rangers went rogue. Now a new set of Crimson and Navy rangers has resurfaced and Jayden's little sisters are starting to fall for them. Jayden must do everything in his power to stop their blooming romances
1. Chapter 1

**Attention my dear friends! (I consider all of my followers and readers my friends I love you guys!) If you watched the New Power Rangers Super Samurai today then Jayden's secret has now been revealed! I have prepared for this! I still plan to use Charlie and Jackie as Jayden's sisters even though Jayden already has a sister. The next story will be the twins trying to adjust to the sudden thrust into their lives because if you think about it, Charlie and Jackie have never met Lauren so they don't even know they had an older sister. It's already in the rough stages but it will be put into motion! It doesn't have a title yet but I'll think about it. It'll probably be ready after this story or during this story. Anyway enjoy my new story the Rouge Rangers!**

**Love, Diamond!**

* * *

The rangers were fighting nighlock in the time square and were surrounded by moogers. The nighlock had slipped away to cause more mischief.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"There're moogers everywhere" Mia said.

"We're surrounded" Mike said.

"I've got a plan" Jayden said before he pulled out his phone. "Charlie, Jackie you're needed"

"You got it!" One voice said.

"Time to rock and roll!" Another voice said.

A few minutes later help for the rangers arrived two twin girls flipped over the rangers. They were Jayden's young sisters Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba, the white and black samurai rangers. Charlie has curly chocolate brown hair and dark red eyes. She is wearing a white tube top, a red halter vest over it, a jean skirt, red stockings, and yellow wedges. Jackie has straight chocolate brown hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve black and white off the shoulder shirt, a royal blue vest, black skinny jeans, and black ankle combat boots with royal blue laces.

"You nighlock are going down!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yea you get ready to get a load of my righteous wolf spirit!" Jackie exclaimed before she let out a wolf howl creating blue sound waves causing to moogers to fly away from the rangers.

"Harmonious phoenix spirit!" Charlie exclaimed forming a sun ball shaped like a phoenix. She threw it and it flew in a circle destroying most of the moogers.

"There goes most of the moogers you all can handle it from here my sisters and I are going after the nighlock" Jayden said. "Time to morph guys"

"Right!" The twins said. "Samuraizers! Go, go samurai!" The twins exclaimed before they morphed into the white and black ranger.

"White samurai ranger ready!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Black samurai ranger ready!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Rangers together! Samurai forever!" Everyone said.

"Now let's go get that nighlock you guys stay here and finish off the rest of these moogers" Jayden said.

"Right" Everyone said before they did what they were told.

Once the battle was over, Charlie and Jackie walked into the Shiba house in awe.

"Wow this brings back some flashbacks" Charlie said.

"I know I wonder if that piece of gum I left six years ago" Jackie said.

"It's long gone Jacqueline" Jayden said.

"Well you're no fun" Jackie said.

"So is anyone going to explain?" Mike asked.

"Yea Jayden you never told us that you had sisters" Emily said.

"How about we all sit down and get to know each other and Charlie and Jackie can explain" Jayden said as they sat down.

"Well I'm Charlotte Shiba" Charlie said.

"And I'm Jacqueline Shiba" Jackie said.

"Charlie and Jackie for short it's just easier to remember" Charlie said. "Anyway our mother and her twin sister were the white and black rangers" Charlie said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a scroll.

"You carry that scroll around with you?" Kevin asked.

"Well we don't live in the Shiba house like the rest of you we had to make sure it was safe" Jackie said.

"As I was saying. We are the white and black rangers only two people who are extremely close can be the white and black rangers" Charlie said.

"Mainly twins and Charlie and Jackie are at that age where they are ready to become samurai rangers" Jayden said.

"Yep we turn sixteen tomorrow" Charlie said.

"But someone else has a birthday tomorrow too" Jackie said poking Jayden's stomach.

"Stop it" Jayden said pushing her hand away.

"It is your birthday isn't it?" Emily asked happily

"We have to do something special" Mia said.

"Don't worry about me guys I'm not a party animal whatever you do is fine" Jayden said.

"So what are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Mike asked.

"We have a hair appointment" Charlie said.

"Yep nothing puts me in a good mood then have a nice fresh hair cut" Jackie said running her fingers through her hair.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie silently snuck into the Shiba house after their hair appointment with scarves over their heads.

"Okay we just sneak into our rooms and then when the gap sensor goes off we'll morph and it'll be all good" Charlie said.

"I can get down with that" Jackie said.

"Hey guys" Jayden said as the other rangers walked in.

"Crud" Charlie and Jackie said.

"How was your hair appointment?" Emily asked.

"Good oh good" Charlie said.

"So let's see it" Mike said.

"See what? My new keychain? Look it's a cow it moos" Jackie said squeezing it causing to moo.

"Why do you two have those scarves on your heads?" Kevin asked.

"Oh you know it's getting colder scarves are in" Charlie said not noticing Mike sneak up behind them and yank the scarves off their heads.

"Oh double crud" Charlie and Jackie said. Charlie's hair was bone straight and went all the way down to her waist and was deep red velvet color. Jackie's hair was cut short and reached the middle of her back and was wavy and ice blonde.

"Um surprise" Charlie and Jackie said weakly.

"You want to explain?" Jayden asked.

"Well we went for a wash and cut like you said" Charlie said.

~FLASHBACK~

"Alright girls since it's your birthday I will pay for your hair appointment" Jayden said.

"Awesome" Charlie said.

"But listen to me carefully. All you're getting is a wash and a cut. No highlights, no streaks, no color, just a wash and cut okay?" Jayden asked holding out his card.

"A wash and a cut" Charlie said.

"Jacqueline say it" Jayden said.

"A wash and a cut" Jackie said.

"Alright remember a wash and a cut" Jayden said handing Charlie the card.

"You got it" Charlie said before they walked off.

Charlie and Jackie were waiting for their stylist to come and do their hair.

"You know what I hate?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"When people confuse us" Charlie said.

"I know if people took the time to realize which voice is which, which hair texture is what, and our eye colors then we wouldn't be in this mess" Jackie said.

"I have an idea" Charlie said.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Let's just dye our hair" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Yea but wait a minute Jayden said only a wash and a trim" Jackie said.

"Oh yea" Charlie said.

"…That's never stopped us before" Jackie said.

"That's…good enough for me" Charlie said.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" The stylist asked.

"Straighten my hair out as much as possible and make it as red as a red velvet cupcake" Charlie said.

"And for you?" The stylist asked.

"Wave it up make it ice blonde and cut it so it goes all the way to the middle of my back" Jackie said.

"Alright let's get started" The stylist said.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Here's the bill" Charlie said handing it to him.

"A hundred fourteen dollars? !" Jayden exclaimed.

"Yea wash, cut, color, and style" Jackie said counting on her fingers.

"Time's two" Charlie added.

"Well I think they look great" Emily said. "Now c'mon we've got some cake and ice cream in the kitchen" Emily said.

"Oooo I hope it's rocky road!" Jackie said happily before she and Charlie ran into the kitchen with Emily and Mia.

"Uh I feel a Charlie and Jackie headache coming on" Jayden said rubbing his head.

"You name your headaches?" Mike asked.

"No my head just hurts a lot worse when Charlie and Jackie do something they're not suppose to" Jayden said.

"Alright we are officially out of ice cream and Jacqueline's about to have a panic attack" Charlie said.

Jackie let out a small pout as she tried to scoop out more ice cream.

"I'm going to the store to get more" Charlie said.

"Get the mint chocolate chip one please!" Jackie exclaimed as Charlie walked out. "So is anyone good at chess?" Jackie asked curling her legs into her chest.

"I'm not playing with you" Jayden said.

"Poo" Jackie said pouting.

"I'll play" Kevin said.

"Yay!" Jackie exclaimed happily. "I'll go get the board!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran off.

Charlie was walking through the frozen freezer aisle picking up everyone's favorite ice cream except for Jayden but that's only because Jayden didn't eat ice cream he didn't want it messing with his diet but Charlie got him some ice cream anyway. She was walking to the check out counter before she bumped into someone knocking her down.

"Ow" Charlie said. "Oh good I don't have ice cream on my butt" Charlie said looking at her skirt.

"Hey are you okay?" She looked up and saw a boy with spiky dark red hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a crimson t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown flip flops. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's okay we all do it" Charlie said before he helped her up.

"I'm Roy" Roy said.

"I'm…" Charlie started. 'Wait a minute what was that thing Ji said about people outside of the Shiba house?' Charlie asked herself.

"Charlotte, Jacqueline you must not make personal relationships outside of the Shiba house. For the nighlock could use them as bait to hurt you" Ji's voice said in her head.

'Well he is cute and one friend outside of the Shiba house wouldn't hurt. Plus when have I ever listened to Ji?' Charlie asked herself.

"You're…" Roy said. "Did you forget your name pretty lady?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking. I'm Charlie" Charlie said.

"Charlie huh? That's an interesting name for a girl" Roy said.

"It's short for Charlotte" Charlie said.

"Ah now that's pretty" Roy said which made Charlie giggle. "Since I knocked you down how about I pay for your ice cream"

"Oh wow that's so sweet" Charlie said.

"So are you having a party or something?" Roy asked.

"Today's my birthday" Charlie said. "The sweet sixteen"

"Ah yes the all important sweet sixteen" Roy said. "So Charlie if you're not doing anything tomorrow would you like to go get some ice cream with me? Consider it a late birthday present" Roy said.

"Aww aren't you sweet" Charlie said. "How's three o'clock?"

"Sounds good" Roy said. "I'll meet you there" Roy said as they paid for the ice cream.

Charlie walked into the Shiba house a big smile on her face.

"I've got ice cream" Charlie said as she passed out the ice cream quarts.

"Good timing I just beat Kevin in seven games of chess" Jackie said.

"Why play Jacqueline? She's like a national chess champion" Charlie said sitting down next to Jayden.

"I tried to tell him" Jayden said with a sigh. "So what took so long?"

"Oh I wanted to get everyone's favorite" Charlie said.

"Charlotte come with there's a problem with the pilot light" Jackie said taking her arm before they ran into Jackie's room.

"Pilot light?" Mike asked.

"Please don't start she just says things like that" Jayden said.

"You met a boy didn't you?" Jackie asked.

"Yes! And he's so insanely cute we're going out for ice cream tomorrow so I need you to cover for me" Charlie said.

"You got it" Jackie said before a knock came to the door. "Come in" Jackie said before Emily came in.

"Hey guys I couldn't help but over hear that you met a guy Charlie?" Emily asked.

"Oh yea it's no big deal" Charlie said.

"You're not going to meet him are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh no I know it's wrong" Charlie said.

"Right you can just wait and if he likes you enough…he'll wait" Emily said.

"Yea" Charlie said.

"Well c'mon we're going to play the zord game" Emily said before she walked out.

"Ow" Charlie said grabbed her chest.

"What's the matter?" Jackie asked.

"My chest hurts Emily's mood just dropped and I felt it" Charlie said.

"So what's the matter?" Jackie asked.

"When she was talking about Roy waiting" Charlie said. "Maybe she's upset because she wants to date someone and she can't"

"That could be it" Jackie said. "So who do you think it is?"

"I'm not a psychic Jacqueline we have to figure out these things one day at a time" Charlie said.

"But that's so boring" Jackie said with a sigh.

"C'mon" Charlie said taking Jackie's wrist before they walked out.

The next morning, the rangers were having breakfast before a long day of training.

"Hey Charlie check it out there's a dinosaur in my tea" Jackie said pulling up her green dinosaur tea infuser from her cup of tea.

"Jacqueline the long list of weird things you own never ceases to amaze me" Charlie said.

"Thanks" Jackie said.

"I don't think that was a compliment" Mike said.

"…Well I'm going to see it as one" Jackie said. "It's my first official day of being blonde and I'm going to appreciate it" Jackie said proudly.

"Good morning everyone!" Antonio exclaimed happily as he walked in.

"Antonio you're here early" Jayden said.

"Yea but that's mainly because I didn't eat breakfast" Antonio said before he sat down next to Jayden

"You can have some of the fruit salad" Charlie said.

"Charlie wouldn't let me turn it into a breakfast burrito" Jackie said.

"Not everything can be turned into a breakfast burrito" Charlie said.

"Yee of little faith my dear Charlie" Jackie said.

"So why do they call you Charlie? Isn't that like a dude's name?" Mike asked.

"It is but when Jayden and Jackie were little they couldn't say Charlotte so they said Charlie and now everyone just calls me Charlie. The kids in my kindergarten class use to tease but then Jackie poured finger paint down their pants so that stopped really quick" Charlie said.

"I was just using basic instinct" Jackie said with a shrug.

After breakfast the rangers went into the courtyard for training. Emily, Mia, Mike, and Kevin were waking the dummies, Jayden and Antonio were sparring and Charlie and Jackie were sparring.

"I'm so glad Jayden's little sisters are here we can finally figure out more about his life" Emily said.

"Yea but don't they seem a little immature?" Kevin asked.

"Yea but they can fight did you see the way they took on those nighlock with that chi spirit?" Mike asked.

"There's only a few people who can do that in the world" Mia said. "My grandmother was able to do it"

"…I could do it if I tried" Kevin said.

"Sure Kev" Mike said.

Jackie was doing her best to defend herself against Charlie but she was too fast. Charlie took her arm and immobilized it over her shoulder before they tumbled to the ground. Charlie kneed Jackie in the face before she hit her with the front of her leg.

"OW!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Point" Charlie said as she stood up.

"Point my ass" Jackie said. "How is that a point?"

"Because I'm standing up and you're on the ground" Charlie said.

"Alright then" Jackie said standing up and brushing her self off. "Next point's mine"

"We'll see about that" Charlie said before they went at it again. Charlie was doing her best to fend off Jackie but she had a great defense. Charlie went in for a roundhouse but Jackie did a split to dodge it. "Huh?" Charlie asked.

"Got ya!" Jackie said before she swung around and wrapped her legs around her sister bringing her down.

"Ah!" Charlie exclaimed as she fell. "Oof!" Charlie exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"Point" Jackie said.

"Charlotte and Jacqueline have really blossomed haven't they?" Ji asked Jayden as he walked up.

"Yea I guess I can give them that. They're so in touch with their Zords they're able to use them for fighting" Jayden said.

"Yes I see great things in their future" Ji said.

"Yea…I do too" Jayden said.

Charlie was able to sneak away from the Shiba house so she could meet Roy for ice cream. She got dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, a blue jean mini skirt, and red high heels. She straightened out her bow before she took a deep breath and walked inside. She saw Roy sitting down at the bar.

"Hi Roy" Charlie said.

"Oh hey Charlie you look nice" Roy said.

"Thanks" Charlie said with a small blush. "So are you new to town?"

"Yea we moved here not too long ago" Roy said picking up the menu.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked.

"Well my grandmother is the chief of police so I guess I can't get into too much trouble but it's an okay town" Roy said. "You wanna get a sundae?"

"Sounds good" Charlie said.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" Roy asked.

"Pretty much" Charlie said. "It is a small little water town and I'm not too big on water but there is lots to do. We have this super awesome amusement park my brother, my sister and I go there all the time" Charlie said.

"So there are three of you?" Roy asked.

"Yep I've got an older brother and a twin sister but I still see her as my little sister because she is two minutes younger" Charlie said. "What about you?" Charlie asked.

"I've got an older brother and a little sister so I guess we're both middle children" Roy said.

"Seems that way" Charlie said smiling.

After eating ice cream, Charlie and Roy went through a walk in the park just talking and getting to know each other better. Then it was time for Charlie to go home.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Roy asked.

"Uh no it's kind of private property I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll just call you tomorrow okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yea sounds good. I had a really nice day" Roy said.

"Me too" Charlie said before Roy kissed her cheek and ran off. Charlie let out a small blush before she rubbed his cheek. She walked into the Shiba house and saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie where have you been all day?" Mike asked.

"Just a nice little walk" Charlie said sitting down between her brother and her sister.

"So how was it?" Jayden asked.

"It was nice…it was very nice" Charlie said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Jackie were watching cartoons in the living room while the other rangers set up for lunch.

"I feel so bad for that black cat" Jackie said.

"I know she had to be stalked by the smelliest skunk in all of Paris" Charlie said.

"So tell me how it went" Jackie said turning off the TV.

"We split a sundae and talked about ourselves and things like that. Then we went through a walk through the park and he kissed me on the cheek" Charlie said.

"So are you going to see him again?" Jackie asked.

"Hopefully" Charlie said with a sigh before the gap sensor went off. "Lunch will have to wait" Charlie said.

"Aww man" Jackie said before she hit the map as the rangers ran in.

"Let's go!" Jayden exclaimed after everyone got a good look at the map.

They reached the forest and started fighting off the moogers before the nighlock appeared.

"While these moogers handle you I'm off to cause more mischief!" The nighlock exclaimed before it ran off.

"Get back here nighlock!" Jackie exclaimed running after it.

"Jacqueline come back here!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Jackie's going to have to deal with the nighlock for now we got to defeat all these moogers and help these hikers!" Jayden exclaimed.

Jackie was fighting off the nighlock the best she could before she was knocked against a giant tree causing her to dimorph.

"Oh crud" Jackie said.

"Looks like this is the end for you black ranger" The nighlock said pointing his blaster at her. Jackie quickly dodged it she tried to run away but the ground beneath her crumbled tumbled into the bank below.

"Double crud my ankle" Jackie said grabbing her ankle.

"Looks like you're at the end of your ropes black ranger" The nighlock said. Then a navy dash ran in and took the hit for her.

"A navy ranger?" Jackie asked confused.

He quickly stood up. "Spin sword!" He exclaimed. "Sonic thunder!" He exclaimed swiping his sword with a powerful navy blue attack.

"AH! I'm drying up!" The nighlock exclaimed before he escaped through a gap.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he slid down the bank.

"No I think I sprained my ankle" Jackie said before he picked her up. "Who are you?"

"I will take you to my base and I'll explain everything there" He said.

They arrived at a very nice old looking Victorian style house. He carried up her to his room and placed her in a chair so he could wrap her ankle.

"So who are you? Can I see the hero behind the mask?" Jackie asked knocking on his helmet.

The boy quickly demorphed. He has jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. He has a navy blue shirt, baggy ripped jeans, and black sneakers.

"My name's Marshall everyone calls me Marth" Marth said.

"I'm Jacqueline just call me Jackie" Jackie said.

"I was sketching in the forest when I saw you run after that nighlock and I saw him hit you so I just sprung into action" Marth said with a shrug.

"Wow thanks I've seen a scroll about the crimson and navy rangers but my dad would never let me look at them" Jackie said.

"Well I can understand that" Marth said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well my dad and my uncle use to fight along side your dad but something happened that caused my dad and my uncle to go rouge" Marth said.

"What do you think caused it?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know I never figured it out" Marth said.

"So where're your dad and uncle now?" Jackie asked.

"They travel a lot they're photographers" Marth said before he let out a painful groan.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jackie asked.

"It's just a little cut" Marth said. Jackie ignored him and lifted up his shirt to reveal a big cut.

"That's more than just a little cut" Jackie said before she put her hands over it.

"What're you doing?" Marth asked as Jackie healed it before she fell into Marth's arms. "What'd you do that for?"

"You helped me now that was me helping you" Jackie said weakly. Marth scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his bed.

"You used a lot a symbol power I hope you don't mind being here a bit longer" Marth said pulling the covers over her.

"It's okay now I can get to know you better" Jackie said which made Marth blush.

The other rangers met back at the Shiba house after looking for Jackie in the forest.

"Any luck?" Charlie asked.

"No we looked everywhere" Mia said as Emily nodded.

"We couldn't find her either" Kevin said.

Then Charlie hit Jayden on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jayden exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"I told you to go after her! When will you ever listen to me? !" Charlie exclaimed. "Now it's up to me to go find her" Charlie said before she ran into the house.

Jackie was lying in Marth's bed enjoying a cup of tea while watching T.V. when Marth knocked on the door.

"Um come in" Jackie said.

"Hi Jacqueline I got you lunch" Marth said.

"Why did you knock on your own door?" Jackie asked.

"Oh um I didn't want to interrupt you if you were doing something" Marth said with a small blush. "So uh how are you feeling?"

"A bit cold do you have a jacket or something?" Jackie asked.

"Yea" Marth said placing the tray on Jackie's lap before he went to the closet and pulled out a grey trench coat and wrapped it around her. "You can have it if you like it's a bit small on me"

"Thanks I'll keep it to remember you by" Jackie said which made Marth blush. "It's so funny watching you blush it's so easy" Jackie said with a small blush.

"I can't help it" Marth said.

"It's okay" Jackie said with a small smile which made Marth blush even more.

"Marshall honey! Can you come help me outside?" His grandmother asked.

"Excuse me call me if you need anything" Marth said before he walked out.

"He is so cute" Jackie said with a small laugh before her samuraizer went off. She twirled it a bit before she put it to her ear. "Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Jacqueline thank god where are you?" Charlie asked.

"…I can't tell you" Jackie said.

"What're you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie I met the navy ranger. He rescued me from the nighlock and I sprained my ankle" Jackie said.

"Shut up" Charlie said. "What's he like?"

"Is awkwardly cute a description?" Jackie asked.

"Yes" Charlie said.

"Then that's what he is" Jackie said. "And I think your boy is here"

"Roy?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Yea and there's a samuraizer on his hip he might be the crimson ranger" Jackie said.

"I'm usually so observant how could I have not noticed?" Charlie asked as she started to pace back and forth.

"Because I know you when you focus on one thing it's hard to focus on another thing because you like him so much" Jackie said.

"That's probably it" Charlie said before she heard footsteps coming towards her room. "I have to go someone's going"

"Charlie find that scroll" Jackie said.

"Got it" Charlie said before she hung up.

"Hey Charlie did you get up with Jackie?" Jayden asked.

"No I had the signal but I lost it" Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie we'll find her" Jayden said.

"I know we will" Charlie said with nod before Jayden left. "Alright I may not be the samurai of the moon but I can easily sneak into the scroll room and get the scroll on the crimson and navy rangers" Charlie said with a nod. She slipped into the scroll room and quickly found the scroll she was looking for. "Hah! I'm a genius!" Charlie exclaimed before she heard the door opening. "Oh crud" Charlie said before she quickly jumped up to a ceiling board. Then Jayden and Emily walked in and Jayden picked up a symbol book.

"You've almost got it but the order of the strokes is wrong" Jayden said showing Emily the book.

"Oh I see now" Emily said. "I wish I was as good at symbol power as you are"

"It takes time Em plus you were leading a normal life while your sister was training. The rest of us have just had a little more time" Jayden said.

"I guess" Emily said with a sigh.

"Don't sell yourself short Em you're a great samurai" Jayden said.

"Thanks Jay" Emily said blushing.

"C'mon let's go get started on dinner" Jayden said before he and Emily walked out.

"Well this is an interesting development" Charlie said as she jumped down from the ceiling.

Jackie was bored sitting in bed so she slowly stood up and limped around the room to check it out. She found a tattoo station and she picked up the gun to look at it.

"Jacqueline you're up" Marth said as he walked in.

"Yea I get bored lying in bed all day" Jackie said with a shrug. "Is this supposed to be me?" Jackie asked looking at a sketch.

"No!" Marth exclaimed snatching it off the table. "It's just a crazy little thing I do when I get bored is all"

"I want to see it I think it looks nice" Jackie said.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yes" Jackie said. "Gotcha!" Jackie exclaimed snatching it from him.

"Jacqueline" Marth said.

"Marth I'm so flattered it's really beautiful" Jackie said looking at the sketch of her sleeping.

"Really?" Marth asked blushing.

"Yea you're really talented are you a tattoo artist too?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes I take appointments from my home" Marth said as Jackie placed his tattoo gun down. "I'm going to be outside if you need me"

"Alright" Jackie said before she sat back down.

Roy and Marth were sparring in their training gear in the backyard.

"She's kind of cute dude you should totally go for it" Roy said.

"That's not happening" Marth said.

"Why not man? The way you keep going on and on about her it seems like you have a lot in common" Roy said. "Just get a girlfriend and stop being so socially awkward for once in your life" Roy said.

"That's something I can't help little brother and besides she's the last red ranger's daughter if dad found out then he and Uncle Rick would be on the first thing flying" Marth said.

"Doubt that take a chance dude it can't hurt" Roy said.

"Yea right" Marth said rolling his eyes before he knocked Roy down. "Point" Marth said before he walked inside.

Marth walked inside after finishing his work out and saw his grandmother Caroline starting on the laundry.

"Oh Marshall you're all sweaty take off that shirt so I can wash it" Caroline said.

"Yes Meme" Marth said taking off his shirt and handing it to her. He poked his head inside his room to make sure Jackie wasn't looking at him with his shirt off and saw that she wasn't in bed. "She must be in the bathroom" Marth said to his eagle Foldingzord.

"No" Jackie said hiding behind the door before she closed it scaring Marth.

"Ah!" Marth exclaimed. "Jacqueline don't do that" Marth said covering himself.

"You are so easy" Jackie said. "Limping was so worth it" Jackie said before she hopped over to the bed. "Is that your Zord?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yea it's the eagle Foldingzord" Marth said as the eagle Zord landed in her hand.

"Aww he likes me" Jackie said. "He reminds me of you" Jackie said.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yea I like him almost as much as I like you" Jackie said which Marth blush more.

Later that night, Marth was getting ready to sleep on the couch while Jackie was watching T.V in his bed.

"Come lay next to me Marth" Jackie said patting the spot next to her. "I put in a movie and I want you to watch it with me"

"Uh yea sure" Marth said blushing before he awkwardly laid down next to her. Jackie wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're warm" Jackie said.

"I just took a shower" Marth said trying to keep his cool.

"I like it" Jackie said with a small smile.

"Uh thank you" Marth said.

The next morning, the rangers were eating breakfast and Charlie was lazily poking at her breakfast.

"This breakfast is really good Charlotte" Mia said.

"Thanks" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Yea this fancy bread is really good. What do you call it?" Emily asked.

"It's oatmeal bread don't eat too much it'll go right to your thighs" Charlie said with a sigh. "Breakfast is so boring without Jacqueline here. I mean look all of my food is still here" Charlie said.

"I don't miss that I'm tired of Jackie picking off of my plate" Jayden said.

"I don't like it yes but I put up with it because I'm use to it" Charlie said. "I just wish wherever she is she'd just come back home already" Charlie said.

"You don't think she was kidnapped by that nighlock?" Kevin asked.

"No don't be paranoid besides she's happy" Charlie said.

"How can you tell?" Mike asked

"Just trust me I'm her twin sister I know" Charlie said.

Marth woke up the next morning and saw Jackie cuddled up against with a small smile on her face. He let out a sigh and pushed the hair out of his face.

'It's hard to believe this beautiful girl is so interested in boring old me' Marth thought with another sigh.

Jackie let out a yawn before she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning you" Jackie said with a small smile.

"Uh good morning" Marth said slightly blushing.

Jackie giggled. "It's so cute seeing you blush so early in the morning" Jackie said before she stood up. "Oo my ankle's feeling much better"

"I put ice on it last night after you fell asleep after the movie" Marth said.

"Aren't you sweet?" Jackie asked.

"Yea guess" Marth said blushing.

"I guess it's time for me to go back home" Jackie said. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Yea I have shirt I don't wear anymore" Marth said pulling out a long sleeve blue flannel. "How's this?" Marth asked.

"It's good" Jackie said as Marth handed it to her. "Oooo it smells like cologne" Jackie said.

"I could wash it for you" Marth said.

"No I like this smell it'll remind me of you" Jackie said which made Marth blush. Jackie walked into the bathroom and put the shirt on over her spaghetti strap shirt and then put the trench coat on over it. "How do I look?" Jackie asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Um nice. Very nice" Marth said.

"Thank you" Jackie said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him passionate kiss. Marth was beyond shocked. He had never kissed a girl before. The girls at school didn't talk to him because he was shy and he wasn't very sociable he usually kept to himself. But here was this beautiful blonde girl kissing him. They finally pulled and Jackie smiled at him.

"Um why did you do that?" Marth asked.

"Because I wanted to and I think you're sweet and cute" Jackie said.

"Um thank you" Marth said.

"I better get going" Jackie said before she kissed his cheek. "You and I will be seeing each other soon" Jackie said before she walked out. Marth blushed even more and touched his lips.

Jackie walked into the Shiba house and saw the rangers gathered the map.

"We could go to the art store" Charlie said.

"Yea she might be there" Jayden said.

"Or the park?" Emily asked.

"Yea that could work too" Kevin said.

"What're you guys doing?" Jackie asked sitting down next to Mike.

"We're looking at places to find you" Mike said.

"I'd check the ice cream shop" Jackie said.

"Thanks Jackie" Mike said before he ran out.

"What the hell?" Jackie asked.

"Did he just…?" Charlie asked before Mike ran back in.

"Jacqueline you came back!" Mike exclaimed picking her up and swinging her around.

"Took you long enough" Jackie said.

"So where were you?" Emily asked.

"I fell into the bank and the homeless shelter thought I was a homeless child" Jackie said. "They even gave me this shirt and trench coat" Jackie said.

"It smells like cologne" Jayden said.

"Let me wash it for you" Mia said.

"No!" Jackie exclaimed loudly causing the room to go silent.

"Jackie dude" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry it's just been a long night" Jackie said.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Charlie asked before she took her hand and they walked into Jackie's room. "Okay what have you been doing?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't want her to wash it because it reminds me of him" Jackie said.

"Him?" Charlie asked.

"Marth the navy ranger? The future Mr. Jacqueline Shiba" Jackie said.

"You have to take his last name Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"Says who?" Jackie asked. "Anyway it still smells like him and I want to remember him" Jackie said.

"Sounds like you're in love" Charlie said smiling.

"Maybe" Jackie said blushing for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 3

The rangers were sitting around causally in the living room. Jayden and Emily were playing checkers, Jackie was texting, Charlie was doing a crossword puzzle, Mike and Kevin were playing video games, Mia was reading a cookbook, and Antonio was looking at the fishing magazine.

"Hey what's a four letter word for idiot?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm…Mike" Jackie said.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Try fool" Jayden said.

"Thank you" Charlie said writing it in. "Who are you talking to?"

"Yea you haven't put your phone down since you got back" Mia said.

"Oh just talking to random people" Jackie said. "I can stop anytime" Jackie said putting her phone down before it vibrated. "Let me just get that" Jackie said before she started texting again.

"I think we've lost her" Charlie said.

"We never had her it's like she born in her little imaginary world" Jayden said which made Charlie giggle.

The next morning at breakfast, Jackie was still texting on her phone while the others were eating breakfast.

"Have you been texting all night?" Mike asked.

"No I took eight hours to sleep" Jackie said. "Can I have that?" Jackie asked pointing to Jayden's food.

"Sure" Jayden said with a sigh pushing it towards her.

"Thank you" Jackie said before she put her phone away. "Oh wow" Jackie said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"I think my hands fell asleep" Jackie said. "Charlie can you help me out?"

"Sure" Charlie said before she started massaging Jackie's hands and popping the air bubbles in her hands.

"Thank you" Jackie said before she picked up a fork.

"No problem I have a knack for waking things up" Charlie said happily before he cell phone pinged. "Oh text message" Charlie said. 'Meet me in the park' Charlie read from Roy. 'You're on crimson ranger' Charlie thought with a smirk.

After training, Charlie got dressed in a white and red striped long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown flip flops and walked into the park and started looking around for Roy. She passed by a tree and all of a sudden Roy came out of a tree hanging upside down.

"Hello my dear you're looking lovely" Roy said.

"Hello Roy interesting life style you have there" Charlie said folding her arms across her chest.

"I could say the same for you" Roy said.

"Can you please be right side up? I feel like I'm in spider-man" Charlie said.

"We can reenact that scene" Roy said.

"No thank you" Charlie said playfully before Roy jumped down.

"Did you agree to come to scold me?" Roy asked.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"For being a rouge ranger" Roy said as they started walking. "Because my father went against your father"

"Well I never knew my father or my mother for that matter. My mom died shortly after giving birth to me and my dad died two days after the battle with Master Xandred when I was five so I didn't know either of them" Charlie said with a shrug. "I was raised by Ji and Jayden up until I went to this super fancy boarding school"

"Charlie I'm really sorry I didn't know" Roy said.

"It's okay" Charlie said. "But to answer your question I'm not mad at you I mean all you've done is wish me happy birthday and buy me ice cream I have no reason to be mad at you" Charlie said with a shrug.

"You want to go get some ice cream now?" Roy asked holding his hand.

"I'd love to" Charlie said taking his hand.

At the Shiba house, Jackie was talking to Marth on the phone.

Jackie let out a happy gasp. "We should do something tomorrow!" Jackie said happily.

"Um like what?" Marth asked.

"Let's go to the beach I love the beach I haven't been there forever!" Jackie said happily. "I'll sneak out tomorrow around three"

"You'd sneak out for me?" Marth asked.

"Of course silly I want to see you" Jackie said.

"Um uh thanks" Marth said blushing.

"Oh you're blushing aren't you? I can tell!" Jackie said happily before the gap sensor went off. "I have to go I'll talk to you later" Jackie said before she ran out.

Charlie and Roy were enjoying ice cream at the ice cream shop they had their first date in.

"You should totally talk to Jayden about letting you and your brother help us fight the nighlock" Charlie said.

"You're just saying that because you want me around" Roy said with a smirk.

"Maybe but I'm serious" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlotte I just don't see that happening" Roy said. Charlie was about to say something before her samuraizer went off.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Meet us at the construction site!" Jayden exclaimed.

"I'm on my way" Charlie said before she hung up. "I'm sorry I have to go" Charlie said before Roy pulled her in and pressed a small kiss on her lips.

"Be careful" Roy said.

"Thanks" Charlie said before she ran off.

Roy sat there after she left for a few minutes before he slammed his fist against the bar.

"I am going to hate myself for this!" Roy exclaimed before he ran off.

The rangers were fighting off the moogers. Charlie was dealing with her own set not noticing a group of moogers come up behind her.

"Charlie watch out!" Roy exclaimed pushing her out of the way to take their hits causing him to dimorph.

"Roy no!" Charlie exclaimed as the rangers finished off the moogers. "Power down!" Charlie exclaimed demorphing and throwing Roy on her back.

"Charlie what're you doing?" Jayden asked.

"What the heck does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking him to the Shiba house he's bleeding he took a hit for me" Charlie said.

"You can't take him to the Shiba house. He's one of the rouge rangers" Kevin said.

"You do know about the rouge rangers right?" Mike asked.

"I do and right now I really don't give a damn now please get out my way so I can get him some help" Charlie said.

"I'm Charlie but we can't let you do that" Kevin said.

"Then you have made me force my hand" Charlie said before she inhaled deeply. "Righteous phoenix spirit! Phoenix screech!" Charlie exclaimed before she let out several loud, bird like screeches causing all the rangers to fall down clutching their ears. "Don't worry Roy I'm going to get you some help" Charlie said before she ran off towards the Shiba house.

After a couple of minutes the rangers finally stood up rubbing their ears in pain.

"Ugh my ears feel like they're on fire" Emily said rubbing her ears.

"You just had to force her hand. All she wanted to do is help the boy but you just had to force her hand. You never make Charlie force her hand! She's got a way to knock you down and feel stupid" Jackie said rubbing her ears. "If I can't use my ears then I can't get anywhere!"

"What're you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Just forget it let's just get back to the Shiba house" Jackie said before she walked into a wall. "Ow" Jackie said.

"C'mon" Jayden said taking her wrist before they walked to the Shiba house.

They walked into the Shiba house and saw Charlie sitting on her bed wrapping up Roy's injuries.

"Charlie we have to talk about this" Jayden said.

"I'm sorry Jayden I know he's rouge and all but he's still a person and he was hurt" Charlie said. "Besides he may be a ranger but he's still a person"

"But he's still a rouge ranger how do we know he won't go rouge on us?" Mike exclaimed.

"Ugh! You people are impossible!" Charlie exclaimed before she walked into her room and locked the door.

"Charlotte Lynnette Shiba you open this door!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Maybe Charlie's right he's still a person and he is injured" Jackie said as Emily massaged the sides of her head. "Ah thank you Emily"

"No problem" Emily said.

"He can stay until he gets better until then I want him out of my sight" Jayden said before he walked off.

"I'm going to go it's so negative in here" Jackie said before she walked out.

Marth was sitting at the beach waiting for Jackie to show up. He finally let out a sigh and stood up as Jackie ran over.

"Jacqueline" Marth said. "You came"

"Of course I did" Jackie said. "Are you hiding something?"

"Um these are for you" Marth said holding out a bouquet of gardenias.

"Oh Marth" Jackie said.

"I knew it; I knew I should have gotten you roses. I'm so stupid!" Marth exclaimed hitting his forehead while calling himself stupid.

"Marth stop it I love them" Jackie said grabbing his hand. "Besides I'm like super allergic to roses anyway"

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yea they're like super gross" Jackie said. "But I do like gardenias they're my favorite" Jackie said before she smelled the bouquet. "No one's ever bought me fresh flowers before thank you" Jackie said.

"You're welcome" Marth said. "So uh would you like to go on that walk with me?" Marth asked holding his hand.

Jackie smiled at this boldness that was coming out of Marth. "I'd love to" Jackie said taking his hand. Little did they know, they were being watched by Mike.

"Well, well, well" Mike said with a smirk.

Jackie walked back to the Shiba house with a big smile on her face. She put the flowers in a vase and she turned around and saw Mike.

"Oh hey Mike what's going on?" Jackie asked.

"Nice flowers" Mike said.

"Oh thank you" Jackie said. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I saw you with your little boyfriend you know your brother wouldn't like that" Mike said.

"…Are you trying to threaten me?" Jackie asked dumbfounded.

"Maybe I really like don't like doing my chores. You could do that for me" Mike said with a smirk.

"You listen to me 'mighty green' the last thing you want to do is threaten me. I have the ability to make your life a living hell" Jackie said before she slammed a steak knife into the counter before she stormed out.

"She wasn't serious right?" Mike asked himself. "Nah she can't be serious" Mike said before he walked out.

The next morning, Roy slowly put his shirt back on. He decided to slip out before any of the ranger saw.

"Are you sure you're okay? You can stay a little bit long" Charlie said.

"It's okay I don't want to stay anywhere I'm not wanted" Roy said.

"I want you here" Charlie said.

"It's okay Charlotte really" Roy said. "Thank you for your hospitality I know it must have been hard bringing me here"

"It wasn't hard it was a thank you for saving me. These moogers just keep getting stronger just look at those cuts" Charlie said.

"They'll finish healing" Roy said. "And you guys have got this handled" Roy said.

"We could use the extra help" Charlie said.

"I don't want to impose" Roy said before he gave her a small kiss. "Goodbye Charlotte" Roy said before he walked out.

At breakfast time, the rangers minus Mike were eating breakfast when Mike slowly came in.

"Hey you overslept again" Kevin said.

"I had the most horrible nightmare over and over again" Mike said.

"What was it about?" Emily asked.

"I was in room full of mirrors it was like the tightest space of my life" Mike said before he looked at Jackie. "You!" Mike exclaimed standing up.

"What're you talking about?" Jackie asked calmly.

"You! I made you mad yesterday because you were at the beach yesterday and then you put my worse nightmare in my head with you're freaky symbol power!" Mike exclaimed.

"I would use the word powerful" Jackie said. "And I was at the tea shop with Mia and Emily yesterday"

"Yea Mike she's right after Jackie went on her walk we had tea" Mia said.

"And the beach is miles away from the tea shop Jackie would have been super tired which she wasn't" Emily said.

"Maybe you're just tired from your nightmare and you imagined it" Charlie said with a shrug.

Mike let out a groan before he sat down and started eating his breakfast.

"So Charlie did our guest finally leave?" Jayden asked.

"Yes he left this morning?" Charlie asked.

"He left with out saying goodbye?" Emily asked.

"Well these three didn't do much to make him feel welcomed. If someone did that to me I wouldn't want to say goodbye either" Charlie said.

"I have no reason to make him feel welcome" Jayden said.

"Yea Charlie the crimson and navy rangers went rouge in the last generation of rangers. You could have breeched our location by letting him come here" Kevin said.

"You guys are ridiculous" Charlie said standing up. "Jacqueline we're leaving" Charlie said before she walked out.

"Coming" Jackie said standing up.

"Jackie you're not going to let her boss you around are you?" Mike asked.

"She's not bossing me around Mike I'm returning the favor" Jackie said before she followed her sister.

At training, Charlie and Jayden were sparing with the kendo sticks. Charlie hit Jayden's ankle hard knocking him down.

"Charlotte what the heck is wrong with you? You need to calm down" Jayden said standing up.

"I'll calm down once you show some kindness and compassion for other people!" Charlie exclaimed throwing her kendo stick down.

"Are you still on this? Can't you see I'm trying to protect you from this guy hurting you?" Jayden asked.

"You think you know everything Jayden just because you're older but you don't! You don't know anything!" Charlie exclaimed before she ran out.

"Jackie you're not leaving" Jayden said as Jackie walked towards the gate.

"I have to Jayden, Charlie's right you're being a complete jerk and I can't stay here without her" Jackie said before she walked out.

"I hate that Jacqueline follows her around like some sick puppy" Mike said.

"You don't get it Mike" Jayden said. "Jackie is legally blind she can barely see anything. That's why she follows Charlie around Charlie is the only person Jackie trust to lead her in the right direction. Charlie's given up a lot of things for Jackie and that's why Jackie follows her and does everything she says" Jayden said.

"Wow I never would have known Jackie was going through something like that" Emily said.

Charlie and Jackie were walking down the boardwalk enjoying ice cream.

"Charlie will you carry me?" Jackie asked. "My legs are all tired"

"Alright but if you drip ice cream on my head I will drown you in that ocean" Charlie said.

"So dark for the samurai of the sun" Jackie said before she climbed on her sister's back.

"The things I do for love" Charlie said before they started walking.

"So peaceful you can see the whole world from up here" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline" Charlie said with a groan.

"Oh crap the rangers are coming" Jackie said. Charlie turned around and saw the rangers asking around.

"Crap" Charlie said. "I have an idea but you have to be absolutely still" Charlie said.

"Alright" Jackie said.

Charlie tightly closed her eyes causing them both to disappear in the sunlight as the rangers walked by them.

"Those two have got to be like the best hiders ever" Mike said.

"I hope we find them soon" Mia said.

"Don't worry we will" Jayden said before they ran off.

"Phew!" Charlie exclaimed as they reappeared. "We aren't going to be able to stay hidden for long and this town is so small. We need somewhere to hide until we can figure this thing out" Charlie said.

"I have a place where we can spend the night but we're going to need to go to the Shiba house and get some clothes. Can you do that disappearing thing long enough for us to get some clothes?" Jackie asked.

"As long as there's sunshine" Charlie said.

"Great" Jackie said with a nod.

After searching for hours, the older rangers finally walked back into the Shiba house. They sat down in the living room and saw Ji walked in.

"Did you find them?" Ji asked.

"No and we looked all over" Emily said.

"Those two are better than I thought" Kevin said.

"Wait" Jayden said before he stood up and walked into Charlie's room and then Jackie's room. "They've been here" Jayden said.

"That's impossible I've been here this whole time" Ji said.

"You know Charlie and Jackie they've got so many different ways for slipping out of places" Jayden said

"Maybe they just need some time to think Jayden it'll be okay" Emily said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Jacqueline?" Charlie asked.

"Of course" Jackie said before she knocked on Roy and Marth's door before Roy answered.

"Well, well, well" Roy said. "What do we have here?"

"Roy we got into a huge fight with our brother and" Charlie said before Jackie cut her off.

"You got into a huge fight with our brother" Jackie said. "You'd think the red hair would make her cute but the temper on this one"

"Anyway!" Charlie exclaimed loudly. "We need a place to stay can we please stay the night?"

"Of course" Roy said moving aside to let them in. "Hey Marth we've got company!" Roy called up to his brother.

"Roy we're not suppose to have company while meme's away" Marth started as he walked downstairs. "Jacqueline" Marth said shocked. "Wh-what're you doing here?" Marth asked.

"My sister lost her temper and left" Jackie said.

"The point Jacqueline" Charlie said.

"We just need a place to crash for the night if that's okay" Jackie said with a wink.

"Uh yea sure" Marth said. "Roy I need to talk to you" Marth said taking Roy by the neck and dragging him off. "Roy we're not suppose to have guests while Meme is in Las Vegas and to make it its Jacqueline"

"Don't be a wimp dude you know you like her and now you have a chance to make your move without Meme cramping your style" Roy said. "Now get out there" Roy said pushing him into Jackie.

"Ah!" Jackie exclaimed but Marth caught her before she could fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marth exclaimed.

"Oh no it's okay" Jackie said before she kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "Oh I missed that blush" Jackie said hugging him around his neck pressing his cheek to his.

"Are you sure you're okay? How's your back?" Charlie asked.

"It's fine I promise you took good care of me Charlotte" Roy said.

"I just wish you didn't take that hit for me" Charlie said before Roy leaned in and kissed her.

"I'd take a thousand hits for you Charlotte" Roy said which made Charlie smile.

Jayden was sitting on his room reading a book trying to take his mind of his uncontrollable sisters when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Jayden said. Then Emily walked in a tray of green tea.

"I bought you some tea" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said as she handed it to him.

"What're you reading?" Emily asked.

"The art of war. I know it's a little weird but my dad like this book" Jayden said with a shrug.

"That's okay it reminds you of him. What do the girls do to remember their dad?" Emily asked.

"They don't really do anything he died when they were five" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Oh Jayden" Emily said rubbing his arm. "Just give them some time" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Jayden said.

* * *

Just a quick little note! I'm trying to make a blog about my everyday life and my fanfictions along with my original work it's not ready because I don't know who would read it but if you would read it let me know and I'll get working on it! It'll probably be updated weekly so yea! Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie was sitting on the couch playing with a ping pong paddle. Once she and Charlie returned home from Roy and Marth's house, Jayden quickly grounded them. They couldn't leave the house unless it was with another ranger for a month.

"Jackie would you like some tea?" Mia asked walking in with some tea.

"Tea?" Jackie asked.

"Yea its green tea" Mia said.

"I don't drink green tea" Jackie said confused. "Thank you though"

"Uh no problem" Mia said before she walked out.

"Weird" Jackie said before a knock came to the door. "I got it" Jackie said standing up. She opened the door and it was a monk from the Tengen gate. "Hi"

"Jacqueline Shiba" He said.

"That's me" Jackie said.

"This is from your grandfather" He said holding up her dog. A Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Casanova.

"Oh! Casanova!" Jackie said happily taking it from him. "Thank you" Jackie said before she closed the door.

"Who's dog?" Mike asked as the rangers walked out.

"He's mine he probably made my grandfather angry again" Jackie said holding him. "What did you do you naughty boy?" Jackie asked.

"I thought if you had a dog he'd be bigger" Kevin said.

"Why would you think- Jayden! You told them!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jacqueline it's not a big deal. These are your teammates" Jayden said.

"I don't care!" Jackie exclaimed cutting him off. "I would have told them on my own time! I don't need you and Charlie for everything! And I would storm out of this house if I weren't grounded!" Jackie exclaimed before she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Jayden let out a sigh before he walked out.

"Alright Casanova should we paint a robot chasing a balloon? A flying platypus? Or…a foot?" Jackie asked. Casanova let out a bark. "I have enough paintings of you mister they get sold every year at the Corgi convention" Jackie said. "Ha! I got it! Rockabilly zombie band! Genius!" Jackie exclaimed before she put a blank canvas up.

"Hi Jacqueline can I talk to you?" Jayden asked.

"I guess" Jackie said with a sigh.

"What're you drawing?" Jayden asked sitting down next to her.

"A rockabilly zombie band. They don't have a name yet" Jackie said picking up a pencil and starting the sketch. "They're not very popular they keep eating their fan's babies" Jackie said

"Ah I see" Jayden said with a nod. "Jacqueline I'm sorry I know you don't like to talk about it"

"Look Jayden I'm not some charity case I don't want people feeling sorry for me it's just a waste of time. I'm trying to gain some sort of independence but you and Charlie aren't letting me. She's been doing my hair for me since I was six years old" Jackie said. "I can do my own hair look how good I made Casanova look" Jackie said holding him up.

"Yea he does look nice" Jayden said rubbing the dog's head. "And I'm sorry if you want some more independence I'll give it to you"

"So I can get a license?" Jackie asked.

"Jacqueline you're can't see more than fifteen feet in front of your face why would I put you behind a car?" Jayden asked.

"I can dream?" Jackie asked.

"Keep dreaming little sister" Jayden said standing up and walking around her room. "You finally finished decorating"

"Yea it took a while" Jackie said with a sigh.

"What's this?" Jayden asked picking up the letter.

"Wait Jayden don't" Jackie said.

"You got a full ride scholarship to the School of Visual Arts in New York City?" Jayden asked.

"Yea…A while ago" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline that's amazing do you know how much tuition for that school cost?" Jayden asked.

"Fifteen thousand plus semester fees" Jackie said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jayden asked.

"…Because you didn't ask" Jackie said. "You only get answers if you ask questions" Jackie said.

"Of course" Jayden said.

"I don't know why you're asking about anything you and our so called 'older sister' don't really take any interest in Charlie and I" Jackie said. "Not everyone can be the red ranger" Jackie said.

"Of course we all can't but I think you're a good black ranger so there's no reason for you to be the red ranger" Jayden said. Little did they notice, Emily was watching them.

"I am pretty awesome huh?" Jackie asked.

"I didn't say all that" Jayden said.

"You're a meaner" Jackie said.

Emily smiled before she walked into the living and sat down next to Charlie.

"I was just watching Jayden and Jackie they're so cute when they're being nice to each other" Emily said.

"I guess" Charlie said.

"And little Casanova is so cute. Do you have a dog Charlie?" Emily asked.

"Yea he's a Great Dane his name is Giorgio. I had a cat but I had to give her away" Charlie said.

"How come?" Mia asked.

"Jackie's afraid of cats" Charlie said but Mike let out a small laugh.

"She's afraid of cats?" Mike asked.

"Don't think I don't know about your phobia Mike" Charlie said.

"How did you know I'm claustrophobic?" Mike asked alarmed.

"You just told me" Charlie said before she opened the paper as Mike let out a groan. "I should have really gone into psychology I missed my calling" Charlie said turning the page before the gap sensor went off. Then all of the rangers ran out to the city.

"I've got a little something for you black samurai ranger!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"Who me?" Jackie asked confused.

"Your power over darkness will make Master Xandred even stronger!" The nighlock exclaimed before he tried to shoot her with a beam.

"Crud!" Jackie exclaimed before she quickly dodged it. "I'm going to create a diversion!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran off and the nighlock ran after her.

"Jacqueline wait! Oh that girl's going to give me a heart attack at sixteen! Time to clear a path" Charlie said holding up her spin sword.

"I'm right there with you" Jayden said also holding up his sword.

"Spin sword!" They both exclaimed.

"Blazing strike!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Solar Flare!" Charlie exclaimed. They swung their swords together and cleared the moogers.

"Amazing!" Emily exclaimed.

"We're not done here" Charlie said looking up at the sky. "Giant moogers!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Those giant moogers probably arrived to stop us from saving Jacqueline" Kevin said before Charlie quickly called her sister.

"Jackie where are you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm in the forest near Roy and Marth's house. I called Mentor this is a bad nighlock he takes people's life forces and uses it as a weapon. I'm just keeping him away from Jayden don't worry about me. Just take out those giant moogers!" Jackie exclaimed before she hung up.

"Time to go mega mode" Charlie said pulling out her Foldingzord. "Phoenix Foldingzord!" Charlie exclaimed. "Mega mode power!" Charlie exclaimed before she hopped into the phoenix zord. "Good to be back behind my lovely Foldingzord now let's rattle some heads" Charlie said before she pushed her mega blade forward. "Phoenix feather storm!" Charlie exclaimed before the phoenix zord opened its wings and shot blazing feathers at the moogers. "AH!" Charlie exclaimed before she was hit by two moogers.

"We've got to help her out!" Antonio exclaimed.

"Super samurai mode!" Jayden exclaimed attaching the black box to his sword before the team went mega mode.

Jackie was running she had demorphed because the nighlock had shot her multiple times. She tripped and pushed herself up against a tree.

"This is the end of you Black samurai ranger! Your power will be mine!" The nighlock exclaimed pointing his arm towards her.

"NO!" She heard some exclaimed. She saw Marth appear in his navy ranger uniform. "Get away from her!" Marth exclaimed slashing him with his sword. "Spin sword! Sonic thunder!" Marth exclaimed doing his signature attack putting all of his strength behind to protect Jackie.

"AH!" The nighlock exclaimed loudly. "I'm already drying out!" The nighlock exclaimed before he slipped through a gap.

"Jacqueline" Marth said quickly demorphing and rushing to her side.

"It's kind of like déjà vu huh?" Jackie asked with a weak smile.

"Try not to talk too much that nighlock took a lot out of you" Marth said wrapping his jacket around her.

"Can you take me home?" Jackie asked. "My siblings might have a heart attack if I'm missing for three days" Jackie said.

"Yea sure" Marth said before he picked her up bridal style.

"I've never seen you like that" Jackie said. "You were so forceful" Jackie said as they started walking.

"I wanted to make sure you were protected" Marth said with a small blush.

"Thank you" Jackie said smiling.

Ji was sitting in the living room reading a book when a knock came to the door. He opened the door and saw Marth holding Jackie.

"Hi mentor" Jackie said with a small wave.

"Jacqueline are you okay?" Ji asked.

"I'm fine just scraping with a nighlock" Jackie said. "This is my friend Marth he found me"

"Nice to meet you sir" Marth said with a small bow.

"Nice to you too" Ji said slightly confused.

"Marth was just being a dear and helping me back" Jackie said.

"Where do you want me to put you?" Marth asked.

"On the couch will be fine" Jackie said before Marth placed her on the couch. She let out a whistle and Casanova ran in. "C'mere you" Jackie said as Casanova jumped on the couch.

"Is this your dog?" Marth asked rubbing his head.

"Yep this is my baby" Jackie said.

"I thought he didn't like men" Ji said.

"He just doesn't like Mike he keeps stealing his spot on the couch" Jackie said.

"Can I get you anything to make you feel better Jacqueline?" Ji asked.

"I just need some rest to recharge but some blueberry tea would be nice" Jackie said.

"I'm on it" Ji said patting her head before he walked into the kitchen.

"I think I better leave" Marth said standing up.

"No please stay" Jackie said.

"I don't think that's wise Jacqueline" Marth said.

"They won't know you're the navy ranger if you don't say anything" Jackie whispered. "Please stay?" Jackie asked taking his wrist.

"Okay" Marth said with a sigh.

Jackie let out a happy squeal and snuggled up next to him. Soon the rangers ran in and Charlie plopped down next to her sister.

"Jacqueline are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Just a little weak" Jackie said.

"So who's this?" Emily asked.

"This is my friend Marth" Jackie said.

"So how do you know Jacqueline?" Mia asked.

"Well um yea" Marth said stuttering. He was terrible at meeting new people.

"We went to boarding school together" Jackie said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yea he was like the most popular guy in our whole entire school" Jackie said.

"She's just kidding about that" Marth said.

"So modest this one" Jackie said wrapping her arms around his.

"Hey! That's the dude from" Mike said before Jackie cut him with two short whistles causing Casanova to latch on Mike's ankle. "AH! Casanova stop!" Mike exclaimed as he hopped into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't train your dog to attack people" Kevin said.

"Just because he's tiny doesn't mean he can't be an attack dog" Jackie said. "Jayden can Marth spend the night? It's going to storm soon and I don't want him walking in the rain" Jackie said laying her head on Marth's shoulder.

"Well you were nice enough to bring my sister home so I guess it can't hurt but you need to be out of here first thing in the morning" Jayden said.

"Yes sir no problem" Marth said with a small nod.

"Let's go get started on dinner" Jayden said before he and Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"I'll go get you a blanket" Emily said before she walked off.

"This is no fair you all weren't this nice when Roy was here" Charlie said as Mia walked off.

"Well Roy had to be the hero and be all crimson ranger in front of the other rangers it's his own fault" Jackie said snuggling Marth. "Not my fault your boyfriend's an idiot and mine isn't" Jackie said.

"He isn't my boyfriend" Charlie said.

"I've seen you kissing him" Jackie said.

"UGH!" Charlie exclaimed before she stormed off.

"I'm going to get changed really quick" Jackie said standing up.

"Oh okay" Marth said. Jackie kissed his cheek before she walked in her room.

"So Marth did you and Jackie hang out a lot in high school?" Mia asked as she walked in with a pillow.

"Uh no girls like that don't really go for guys like me" Marth said.

"Aww don't sell yourself short" Mia said.

"So did you and Jackie hang out at all?" Mike asked as he limped back in.

"We had art club together" Marth said. "She's kind of like my muse in a way" Marth said with a small smile.

"You sat around drawing Jackie?" Mike asked slightly confused.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that!" Marth exclaimed nervously. "I didn't draw her she was like inspiration for the drawings" Marth said.

"Uh-huh" Mike said slowly.

"Mike leave him alone!" Jackie exclaimed as she walked in dressed in her pajamas.

"I'm just asking some questions" Mike said.

"Well butt out before I kick your ass!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Jacqueline language" Jayden said as he walked back into the living room.

"He started it" Jackie said. "Leave"

"You can't make me leave" Mike said. Jackie whistled twice before Casanova latched on to his ankle. "AH! Bad dog! Bad dog!" Mike exclaimed before he ran back into the kitchen.

"I'll bring you your dinner be good" Jayden said before he walked into the kitchen.

"Um Jacqueline can I ask you a question?" Marth asked.

"Of course Marshall you know you can tell me anything" Jackie said.

"D-Do you really see me as your boyfriend?" Marth asked.

"Yes" Jackie said smiling with a slight blush. "But don't tell okay it'll be our little secret" Jackie said before she kissed his cheek. "My knight in shining armor" Jackie said.

Mia smiled from the doorway and then Mentor walked over.

"They're so cute together aren't they?" Mia asked.

"Yes I'm glad she's interacting with other people. She wasn't the most sociable child" Ji said.

~FLASHBACK~

Ji heard giggling coming from the dojo. He turned the corner and saw the nine year old Jayden and five year old Charlotte and Jacqueline doodling on the easel when they were suppose to practicing symbol power.

"Are we practicing our symbol power?" Ji asked loudly causing the three to turn around.

"Yes" The three said.

"It's not nice to lie" Ji said as he walked in.

"But we drew a horsey Ji!" Jackie said with a lisp since she had a lost a tooth when she fell out a tree.

"Yes and it's a very nice horsey but symbol power is important" Ji said flipping the page. "Now practice"

"Yes sir" The three said bored. Then the phone rang and Ji went into the kitchen to answer it.

"This is Ji" Ji said.

"Hello this is Ms. Alice from the daycare I'm calling about Jacqueline" Alice said.

"Of course you are" Ji said with a sigh. "What did she do this time?"

"She poured blue paint down a little boy's shirt today" Alice said.

"I'll talk to her" Ji said.

"To be honest sir I don't think Charlotte and Jacqueline really need to come to daycare they are really smart little girls. They're at a second grade level and they're five years old" Alice said. "But I will need Jacqueline to come in and apologize"

"Of course we'll come by tomorrow" Ji said before he hung up. "Jacqueline come here please"

"Yes Ji?" Jackie asked as she walked over.

"That was your teacher Alice were you being mean again?" Ji asked.

"Well…" Jackie started.

"Remember Jacqueline it's not nice to lie" Ji said.

"Yea Jacqueline tell Ji how you put blue paint in Billy Fisher's pants" Charlie said.

"Charlotte!" Jackie exclaimed causing Charlie and Jayden to laugh.

"Jacqueline why would you do something like that?" Ji asked.

"Because! He said Charlie was a boy and I looked like a hockey player!" Jackie exclaimed pointing to the gap in her teeth.

"Revenge is never the answer Jacqueline. If you fight with hatred" Ji said before Jayden and the twins cut him off.

"You're no better than the nighlock" Jayden and the twins said.

"Exactly" Ji said. "So come along Jacqueline we're going to go down to the daycare and apologize"

"Do I have to?" Jackie asked. "I hate people"

"Don't say that" Ji said.

"I honestly think it's true" Jayden said.

"Me too!" Charlie exclaimed waving her hand.

"Jacqueline why do you say that you hate people?" Ji asked.

"Because I just do" Jackie said plopping down on the couch next to Ji. "Everyone's always making fun of me just because I can't see that well so then I get angry and I throw things at people and then they get mad at me. It's just over and over again" Jackie said with a sigh. "I just wish everyone would disappear is there a symbol to make people disappear? Cause I want to learn that one first instead of the moon symbol" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline you should not let people get to you. They're wasting their energy making fun of you" Ji said.

"Then they love wasting time" Jackie said with a sigh.

~FLASHBACK~

"I don't know what this boy's intentions are but he obviously makes Jacqueline happy" Ji said.

The next morning, Marth tapped on Jackie's door to tell her goodbye. He slightly opened the door and saw Jackie sleeping in her bed. He slowly made his way inside and gently shook her awake.

"Jacqueline hey it's time to wake up" Marth said.

"Hmm" Jackie said slowly opening her eyes. "Hey are you leaving?" Jackie asked.

"Yea I have to get going" Marth said.

Jackie got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I wish you didn't have to leave" Jackie said.

"I told your brother I would first thing in the morning" Marth said.

"Why do you have to be such a good boy?" Jackie asked with a small chuckle. "I'm going to miss you" Jackie said before she kissed his lips.

"Um would you like to go on a date with me?" Marth asked.

Jackie let out a happy gasp. "Really?" Jackie asked happily.

"Uh yes" Marth said.

"I'd love to" Jackie said smiling. "Is it so hard to believe that I like you for you?" Jackie asked.

"Yea a little" Marth said.

"I think you are amazing" Jackie said before she kissed him again. "I want you have to my zombie painting" Jackie said standing up and walking over to her easel. It was a zombie rockabilly band one zombie had a guitar, one had a stand up bass, and one was on the drums.

"This is a nice painting are you sure you want me to have this?" Marth asked as she handed it to her.

"Of course" Jackie said. Jackie gave him a small kiss. "Goodbye Marshall"

"Goodbye" Marth said before he walked out.

Jackie plopped back on the bed and Casanova looked up at her. "I miss him already" Jackie said with a sigh.

* * *

Hey You guys! I hope you all are enjoying my story. Just to let you know a new blog post is up there's a link on my page so go check that out!


	5. Chapter 5

Roy was sitting at his desk trying to write a letter to Charlie. He missed her a lot he tried sneaking on to the Shiba house and sneaking through her window but it was too heavily guarded at night. He crumbled up another wad of paper and threw it into the over flowing trashcan.

"Writing a letter is harder than I thought. Plus I don't want the other rangers to read it" Roy said leaning back in the seat. "What do you think Hawk zord?" Roy asked his zord. The hawk zord clicked a couple of times. "Nah I can't just hand deliver the rangers would probably rip it up. But if you deliver it you can sneak in and drop it on her pillow" Roy said with a smirk. "I'll write it in French so the other rangers can't read it" Roy said before he picked up his pen.

At the Shiba house, the rangers were sitting around watching T.V.

"What're we watching?" Jayden asked.

"Walker Texas Ranger" Charlie said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I don't know Casanova likes this show" Jackie said looking down at the dog sitting in front of her fixated on the T.V.

"He just might like Chuck Norris" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Alright Casanova time to watch something else" Jackie said changing the channel. Casanova whined and put his head on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want to change it back?" Kevin asked.

"Nah he's just being a drama queen" Jackie said. Then the gap sensor went off and Kevin quickly opened the map. "Looks like Fleet street" Jackie said cocking her head to look at the map.

"Let's go" Jayden said before the rangers ran out. They reached their destination and saw a lot of sick people on ground grabbing their stomachs.

"Oh man you guys are all really hot and not in the good way" Charlie said as she felt their foreheads. "Time for the healing power of the sun" Charlie said before she pulled out her samuraizer. "Samuraizer!" Charlie said writing out a symbol. "Heal!" Charlie exclaimed smacking the symbol.

"Charlie you take care of these people and send them somewhere safely we'll take care of the nighlock" Jayden said.

"Right" Charlie said.

"You rangers won't be able to move once you get hit my beam!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"You're going down nighlock!" Mike exclaimed. The team started fighting the nighlock and the moogers. Jayden was fighting the moogers and didn't notice the nighlock aiming his beam at nighlock.

"Oh no Jayden!" Emily exclaimed pushing him out of the way. The beam hit her causing her to dimorph.

"Oh no Emily!" Jayden exclaimed kneeling down next to her.

"Looks like I'm drying out!" The nighlock exclaimed before he slipped through the gap.

"Charlie can you heal her?" Jayden asked as everyone else demorphed.

"Sorry dude but Charlie's all symbol powered out" Mike said as Charlie leaned against Kevin.

"She ran out when she was healing all of those people" Mia said.

"I'm fine I think I have one left" Charlie said weakly raising her arm to write the symbol. "Jackie help me out here"

"Right" Jackie said holding up her arm.

"Symbol power" Charlie said weakly writing the symbol. "Heal!" Charlie exclaimed smacking the symbol with the last of her energy before she went slump in Kevin's arms.

"I got her" Kevin said.

Emily slowly opened her eyes. "Jayden"

"Oh Emily why did you take that hit for me?" Jayden asked.

"I wanted you to be safe" Emily said weakly.

"C'mon let's get you to bed" Jayden said picking her up.

Emily woke up in the recovery room tucked in with a warm blanket and found Charlie painting her toe nails yellow.

"Hey Em you're up" Charlie said happily.

"Yea why are you painting my toe nails" Emily said.

"Well whenever I get sick or feel yucky I make Jayden massage my feet and I make Jacqueline paint my toenails and it makes the stay feel a bit better and we all know yellow is your color" Charlie said. "I tried to massage your feet but you weren't awake to feel effects so I just gave you Dr. Bun-Bun" Charlie said with a shrug.

"Is this what this stuffed bunny is?" Emily asked holding it up.

"Yes I've had Dr. Bun-Bun since the beginning of history. I don't even remember how I got this thing I've had it for so long" Charlie said.

"It's really cute" Emily said.

"Thanks" Charlie said. "So Em can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked as she stood up and closed the door. "A private question?"

"Sure thing" Emily said.

"Why did you take that hit for Jayden?" Charlie asked as she sat back down.

"Well because he's our leader" Emily said quickly.

"I think it's something more than that" Charlie said. "You like my brother don't you?"

"No, no! That's not it. Even if I did like Jayden we couldn't date because we have a mission to do" Emily said.

"You can tell me Emily it's nice to like people you feel all warm and fuzzy inside like when you get a new pair of shoes that haven't come out yet. I mean I'm not afraid to say that I like Roy" Charlie said with a shrug.

"So you do like him" Emily said.

"Of course" Charlie said smiling. "My whole life I thought everything had to be perfect. I would cry sometimes at night because I didn't have the perfect day. I had a bad day at school, I couldn't get a symbol right, or I got an A- on a test. But being Roy makes me realize that I don't have to be perfect for Roy because he likes me just the way I am" Charlie said.

"That's really sweet but I still really think that you should wait. Especially since your brother doesn't like Roy for being the crimson ranger" Emily said.

"I know but I can't help myself" Charlie said. "Promise you won't tell?" Charlie asked.

"Don't worry I won't" Emily said.

"Thanks Em" Charlie said before she walked out. "And by the way" Charlie said poking her head back in.

"Yea?" Emily asked.

"That's Jayden's comforter he warmed it up just for you. Something to thing about" Charlie said before she walked off.

Emily smiled before she picked up the comforter and inhaled it's scent. It smelled just like Jayden's cologne which made her smile even more. Then a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Emily said before Jayden came in with some tea.

"Hey Em I bought you your favorite tea" Jayden said.

"Thank you" Emily said smiling as Jayden handed it to her.

"Did Charlie paint your toenails?" Jayden asked.

"Yea she thought they might make me feel better. They do look nice I've never had anyone paint my toenails for me before" Emily said.

"Well that's Charlie for ya" Jayden said as he sat down next to her. "She's all about taking care of people, she's been taking care of Jackie since she was six years old" Jayden said.

"How did Jacqueline become blind anyway?" Emily asked.

"She has a genetic eye disease they suspect she'll go completely blind when she's twenty years old but she manages to stay positive" Jayden said. "So do you need anything else?"

"No I think you're good" Emily said.

"You rest up I'll bring you your dinner later" Jayden said before he walked out.

Charlie was sitting outside enjoying the rays of the sun. Then Casanova ran out with something in his mouth.

"What's this?" Charlie asked. "Oh it's from Roy" Charlie said. "For once I'm glad you like the steal things off my bed" Charlie said as Casanova climbed into her lap. She opened it and saw it was written in French. "It's in French he probably doesn't want anyone else reading it. Dear Charlie, you've been on my mind for the last couple of days I just can't stop thinking about you. Your beautiful smile, your long red velvet hair, and you sunshine personality. The warmness of the sun reminds me of you and it makes me smile even more. Please do me the honor of being my girlfriend. I'll wait for my answer at the pond in the park at four o'clock. Love Roy" Charlie said. "Oh that's so beautiful" Charlie said smiling. "I better write him back. C'mon Casanova" Charlie said before they ran into Charlie's room. She quickly wrote something back. "Alright sniff Roy's letter" Charlie said bending down to let Casanova. "Use this scent to find Roy and give this to him" Charlie said letting Casanova take it from her before he ran off. "I think it's time I need a nap" Charlie said.

After Casanova came back from Roy's house he ran back inside the Shiba house. Emily had installed a doggie door so it was easier for him to get in and out. He ran back inside and saw that both Charlie and Jackie were taking naps. He let out a whine before he grabbed his tennis ball and took it to Jayden who was sitting in the living room watching the news.

"Hey Casanova" Jayden said before Casanova dropped the ball at his feet. "Charlie and Jackie are asleep huh?" Jayden asked before he threw the ball and Casanova ran after it.

"Hey Jayden what're you doing?" Emily asked.

"Just watching the news playing fetch with Casanova" Jayden said before Casanova ran back and dropped the ball again. "He's really good at it" Jayden said before threw the ball again. "If only my sisters were that good"

"Charlotte and Jacqueline are not dogs they're girls that happen to like boys" Emily said sitting down next to him.

"I understand that I've been fighting boys off my sisters my whole life. You won't believe how many love letters I've had to take off of the Shiba house door" Jayden said which made Emily giggle. "What I don't understand why Charlie is giving this crimson ranger guy the time of the day and why Jackie is so infatuated with this Marth guy. I don't completely trust that guy either" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Maybe you should get to know these boys make sure they're right for your sisters" Emily said.

"I don't know I don't want to deal with it right now" Jayden said with a sigh. They talked about thirty minutes more. Jayden was making Emily laugh she was glad he was joking around.

"Jacqueline that's not funny" Kevin said as Jackie walked in behind him wearing his shirt.

"Jacqueline that's not funny" Jackie said.

"I'm serious you're being immature" Kevin said throwing up his hands.

"I'm serious you're being immature" Jackie said throwing up her hands.

"Aww that is so cute she sounds just like you Kevin" Emily said.

"Glad she's doing it to someone else instead of me" Jayden said laughing.

Charlie walked in wearing one of Jayden's flannel shirts, with a white tube top under it, Jackie's jean shorts, a pair of red stockings, and black combat boots with red laces. "Nothing like a good nap to make you feel refreshed" Charlie said.

"Charlotte is that my shirt?" Jayden asked.

"Yes" Charlie said.

"Why are you wearing my shirt? And why are you dressed like that?" Jayden asked.

"My clothes are all dirty and I'm practicing my grunge look" Charlie said as Jackie gave a thumbs up.

"Well maybe if you didn't change clothes so many times in one day they wouldn't be dirty" Jayden said.

"I can't help it all of my clothes are so pretty" Charlie said as Jayden rolled his eyes.

Later that evening, Charlie made sure everyone was asleep before she snuck out to go meet Roy by the lake. She got dressed in a long white strapless dress with a slit that begins mid thigh and white flip flops. She arrived at the lake and saw Roy sitting there.

"Charlotte" Roy said smiling.

"Roy" Charlie said. Roy ran over to her and took her in his arms and swung her around.

"You look like a goddess" Roy said.

"You make me feel like a goddess" Charlie said smiling.

"Were you able to read my note?" Roy asked.

"Yes you're lucky I studied Linguistics in high school" Charlie said.

"How many languages do you know?" Roy asked.

"Ten" Charlie said. "You didn't tell me you were French Mr. Mystery Man" Charlie said smiling.

"Born in Nice moved here when I was three" Roy said. "So did you answer my question?"

"Yes I did. I will be your girlfriend" Charlie said smiling.

"You're not worried about the other rangers?" Roy asked.

"Not really Charlie's a big girl she can make her own choices" Charlie said.

"Is Charlie going to kiss me now?" Roy asked.

"Yes" Charlie said happily before she leaned in and kissed him.

The next morning, Jackie happily skipped into her sister's room and saw Charlie still sleeping on her bed.

"Charlie wake up you have to make me pancakes" Jackie said.

"Ugh Jacqueline go away" Charlie said.

"Whoa! Where's sunshiny Charlie? I want that Charlie" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline get out of my room" Charlie said.

"What's going on with you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm sick!" Charlie exclaimed sitting up.

"Aww your nose is red" Jackie said poking her nose.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Charlie exclaimed loudly causing Jackie to run out. "Last time I have a secret rendezvous in forty degree weather at eleven o'clock at night" Charlie said before she pulled the blanket over her head.

After attempting to make herself breakfast, Jackie went to Jayden's room and started poking him.

"Jacqueline" Jayden said tiredly. "What're you doing?" Jayden asked sitting up.

"I tried to make myself pancakes but it came out all hard and black" Jackie said knocking the hard black disc against Jayden's bedside table. "This independent thing is harder than I thought"

"I thought Charlie made your breakfast?" Jayden asked.

"She does but she's all sick and junk" Jackie said pouting.

"I'll make you breakfast in just a minute I'm going to go check on Charlie" Jayden said.

"Jayden just promise me one thing" Jackie said.

"Sure what is it?" Jayden asked standing up.

"When I become even more useless promise me you won't put me in a home like Grandpa Tommy" Jackie said pouting.

"Don't talk like that you are not useless now go wait in the kitchen" Jayden said.

"Okay" Jackie said with a sigh before she walked out.

"Hey Charlie you okay?" Jayden asked.

"Not really" Charlie said from under her blanket.

Jayden placed a hand on her head. "Charlotte you're burning up" Jayden said. "I think you need a day off"

"What? !" Charlie exclaimed sitting up. "Jayden I am Charlotte Lynnette Shiba I do not take days off. I've never even missed a day of school in all of the years I've gone to school! I'm the white ranger now I must defeat evil!" Charlie said before she started coughing.

"You're already overworking yourself just lie down and I'll check on you later" Jayden said before he walked out.

"GAH!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Here you go Jacqueline some nice pancakes" Jayden said placing the pancakes in front of her.

"Pass the syrup please" Jackie said.

"You want strawberry or blueberry?" Mike asked.

"Blueberry I'm like wicked allergic to strawberries" Jackie said as Mike passed it to her. Jackie was about to take a bite when Ji walked in.

"Hold on Jacqueline it's time for your check up" Ji said.

"Right now?" Jackie asked. "There are a stack of blueberry pancakes calling my name"

"It will only take two minutes" Ji said pulling out a eye flashlight. "Open your eyes as wide as possible"

"Fine" Jackie said with a sigh. She opened her eyes and Ji started to look at them.

"Oh good news Jacqueline I'm starting to see more movement in your eyes" Ji said.

"Meaning?" Jackie asked.

"It seems your medication is slowing down your blindness your eyes are reacting more to the light" Ji said.

"Oh great! I can't wait to tell Lu" Jackie said before she saw Jayden shaking his head.

"Tell who?" Emily asked.

"Oh I mean Casanova" Jackie said as climbed into her lap.

"The dog shouldn't be at the table" Kevin said.

"Casanova's not a dog he's family" Jackie said before Casanova jumped up on the table, stole Kevin's bacon and ran off.

"Casanova get back here!" Kevin exclaimed running after him.

"I don't think he's going to want that bacon if he's able to get his hands on it" Mike said.

"He's go a point" Jackie said.

At training, Charlie watched from her window as the rangers trained. She let out a groan before her phone rang.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Good morning sunshine" Roy said.

"Oh hey Roy" Charlie said before she sniffled.

"I'm sorry I thought you'd be a bit more enthusiastic" Roy said.

"I'm sorry Roy I'm just really sick. It was really cold last night even with your jacket on and you had the top down on your jeep when we went to the drive in" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry I was trying to make it romantic" Roy said.

"It's okay I appreciate it but next time can we go on a date that doesn't involve the freezing cold it's kind of the opposite of my element" Charlie said.

"You got it sweet cheeks" Roy said which made Charlie giggle.

"I have to go but I'll talk to you later" Charlie said.

"Later" Roy said before Charlie hung up. Then Casanova ran in and jumped into her arms.

"Oh my dear Casanova despite me getting sick I guess today is a good day" Charlie said. "So while the others off being rangers you and I can play first person shooters" Charlie said picking him up and swinging him around.

Jackie and Mike were sparring in the outside dojo. Jackie swept Mike's feet from under him and he fell on the floor.

"Point" Jackie said happily.

"Aww man" Mike said.

"Great job Jacqueline" Ji said.

"Mentor can I practice in the shade please? I'm starting to overheat" Jackie said.

"I think you've earned it" Ji said.

"Yay!" Jackie exclaimed before she got onto the porch. "It's so bright today" Jackie said with a sigh.

"So if you're blind how'd you get so good at fighting?" Mike asked.

"Well when one of the five senses is disabled the other senses compensate for it. In my case I can't see that well so my hearing helps me out. You scrape your feet against the ground before you swing" Jackie said before she did a couple of hits on the dummy.

"I will beat you, you won't be able to hear me coming" Mike said.

"Yea the day you beat me is when pigs fly. Hey Jayden" Jackie said before Jayden cut her off.

"Jacqueline you can't use your symbol power to my pigs fly" Jayden said.

"Poo" Jackie said pouting. The gap sensor went off and everyone went inside. They looked at the map before they ran off.

"Ugh I wish I could go with them" Charlie said as she held Casanova. She and Ji watched them run out.

"You are sick you need to rest" Ji said. "Why don't we make some cookies?"

"Can we watch old movies with our cookies?" Charlie asked.

"I don't see why not" Ji said.

"I love you Ji" Charlie said happily before she ran into the Shiba house.

The rangers arrived onto the scene and Jayden gave them their orders for fighting off the moogers. Jackie was handling her moogers when she saw someone lying on the ground. After she finished her moogers she ran over to him and saw that it was Marth.

"Marth!" Jackie exclaimed. "Marth honey what happened?" Jackie asked covering his wounds with her hands.

"I tried to fend off the nighlock until you got here" Marth said.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you some help" Jackie said helping him up.

"Jackie I thought you were afraid of blood" Marth said weakly.

"I am wicked afraid but that doesn't change that I care about you" Jackie said. She called an ambulance and it quickly arrived since the hospital was nearby. "Please get him to the hospital as quickly as possible" Jackie said as she helped Marth into the ambulance.

"But those monsters are in the way" The EMT said.

"Not for long" Jackie said. "Wolf disk!" Jackie exclaimed putting her disk on her sword. "Spin sword!" Jackie exclaimed spinning the disk. "Starlight fury!" Jackie exclaimed slashing her sword destroying the moogers.

"Thanks kids" The EMT said.

"Take good care of him" Jackie said before they drove off.

"Jacqueline are you okay?" Jayden asked as the rangers ran over to her.

"I'm fine" Jackie said. "Time to go mega mode" Jackie said holding up her zord as the nighlock grew. 'Please be okay Marth'


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was packing things into a box into a care package while the rangers were away. Then Casanova hopped into the box and Charlie pulled him out.

"Casanova you are not being sent to Lulu Jacqueline just got you back you silly boy" Charlie said.

"The cookies are done" Ji said bringing the cookies in.

"Aww cool you put our symbol elements on them" Charlie said.

"Just a little touch" Ji said. "Is the care package finished?" Ji said.

"Yea and thanks for sending this care package to my sister. I know it's really dangerous but it just keeps me close to my big sister" Charlie said.

"It is important to stay close to family and this way your sister is close to you all too" Ji said.

Then the rangers walked in and sat down in the living room.

"Look everyone we made cookies" Charlie said as the rangers each grabbed a cookie.

"Oh yay I love cookies!" Jackie said happily.

"You love anything edible" Jayden said.

"That's not true I hate Brussels sprouts unless they're salted with nacho cheese over them" Jackie said. "Wow I'm really in the mood for some Brussels sprouts" Jackie said before she walked into the kitchen.

"I rest my case" Jayden said. "So Charlie what're you working on?"

"Nothing it's just a blaster cannon" Charlie said with a shrug as she pulled out her blueprints. "Cody's dad said he would help me build but there's something not right about it" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I didn't know you were into firearms Charlie" Kevin said.

"Oh yea" Jackie said as she walked back in. "This one can hit a target without even looking. She sent our rifle team to the state championship" Jackie said with a small nudge.

"These blueprints are hardcore" Mike said picking one up.

"Thanks" Charlie said with a sigh. "There's just something wrong with it. It would be powered by symbol power but what would the bullets be made out of? And would it be in a disk and come out of my sword or would I carry it around with me? Then there's light weight vs. heavy weight and the black box I completely forgot about that!" Charlie exclaimed before she ripped up her blueprints and started back over.

"Wow you've put a lot of thought into this" Kevin said.

"I really can't help it" Charlie said. "But I don't know where to start now ugh!" Charlie exclaimed loudly.

"How about some brain food? Maybe some hazelnuts?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know I don't usually ingest hazelnuts unless it's in coffee" Charlie said.

"I'll get it!" Jackie exclaimed.

"No" Jayden said grabbing her before she could run off. "If you even get one whiff of coffee you won't be able to sit still for hours" Jayden said.

"You're no fun" Jackie said with a sigh.

"I'm feeling a bit better I think I'll go out for coffee" Charlie said. "C'mon Cassie" Charlie said with a happy bark before they ran out.

"That Charlie she just can't function unless they're a lot of things on her plate" Jackie said shaking her head.

Charlie sitting outside of the coffee shop enjoying her coffee when Roy rolled by on his skateboard.

"Hey pretty lady" Roy said stopping.

"Hi Roy" Charlie said giggling.

"What goes on?" Roy asked.

"Just needed to get out of the house" Charlie said. "Does my voice still sound funny? I've been so sick"

"Your voice will never sound funny you have one of the most beautiful voices in history of history" Roy said.

"Aww thank you I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get sick" Charlie said.

"I'll take that chance" Roy said before he leaned in and kissed her.

"You're such a bad boy" Charlie said once they broke away.

"I get the feeling you love bad boys" Roy said.

"Maybe" Charlie said with a small smile.

"I got you something" Roy said.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I want everyone to know that Charlotte Lynnette Shiba is mine and mine alone" Roy said.

"Interesting" Charlie said laughing.

"Close your eyes" Roy said before Charlie closed her eyes. He wrapped a pure white pearl necklace around her neck. "Alright open" Roy said.

Charlie picked up the necklace and smiled. "Roy it's beautiful" Charlie said. "Thank you" Charlie said before she leaned in and kissed her.

Jackie was waiting by the phone for Marth to call. He had been in the hospital because of his injuries and Jackie was waiting for him to call.

"Jacqueline waiting by the phone isn't going to make him call faster" Emily said as she and Kevin walked in.

"But I'm worried about him" Jackie said. "What if he's really injured, or sick, or dead, or worse? !" Jackie exclaimed.

"…What's worse than death?" Kevin asked.

"Attacked by rapid raccoons?" Jackie asked.

"I think Marth will be okay" Emily said.

"I guess" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Chin up kid" Kevin said before he and Emily walked out.

"Hmm" Jackie said checking around every corner before she slipped out.

Marth was packing up his thing when Jackie ran through the door.

"Marth" Jackie said with a happy sigh.

"Jacqueline" Marth said turning around.

"Why didn't you call me? I've been worried sick about you! My hair's been falling out because of all this stress" Jackie said pulling out a strand. "Oh man my chocolate brown's started to come back"

"I'm sorry I've been stressed out here too" Marth said. "I was already dehydrated before that nighlock attack I was on my way to the doctor. That's why I could barely move when you found me"

"Then why did you try to fight that nighlock?" Jackie asked.

"I can't help it Jacqueline I'm a ranger and I've always loved helping people. It's what I want to do with my life" Marth said.

"Really?" Jackie asked as they sat down.

"Yea I even got accepted into NYU" Marth said.

"Marth that's so amazing!" Jackie exclaimed hugging him. "I got accepted into the School of Visual Arts they're like four minutes away from each other!" Jackie said happily. "We should celebrate"

"Like a date?" Marth asked.

"Yea you go home and rest some more and then meet me here at ten that's an hour after the rangers go to bed" Jackie said writing it on his arm. "And I really appreciate you taking care of me and everyone else but you're still a person and you need to take care of yourself" Jackie said.

"…Okay" Marth said with a nod.

Jackie snuck back into the house wearing a curly black mustache under her nose. She tried to sneak back into her room but ran into Jayden.

"Oof!" Jackie exclaimed as she fell down. Then Jayden leaned down and ripped the mustache off her lips. "OW!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Just a quick question who were you fooling with this thing?" Jayden asked.

"I was just trying to be secretive you know you can get into a lot of trouble for ripping people's mustaches off" Jackie said standing up.

"Go in your room you're grounded for the rest of the day" Jayden said.

Jackie let out a groan before she stormed into her room.

Later that night, Jackie got dressed in a black long sleeve dress and black wedges. She made it to the restaurant and saw Marth leaning against the restaurant.

"Marth?" Jackie asked. "Wow you look really handsome" Jackie said blushing.

"You look really beautiful" Marth said blushing. "So you must really like this restaurant" Marth said as they walked inside.

"Oh yea I love Italian" Jackie said as they sat down.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a lemonade" Jackie said.

"I'll just have a water" Marth said.

"Alright I'll be right back" The waiter said.

"So what's good here?" Marth asked.

"I love the muscles over linguine" Jackie said. "We can split it if you'd like"

"I'd like that" Marth said with a small smile.

After dinner, Jackie and Marth went for a walk hand in hand on the beach.

"I think night time is the best time to go to the beach" Jackie said as she held her shoes in her other hand.

"I've never been to the beach at night" Marth said.

Jackie giggled. "Then it's a good thing I'm here" Jackie said happily. "What made you want to be a doctor?" Jackie asked wrapping one arm around his waist.

"I just like helping people" Marth said wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "I just got to get over this shy thing" Marth said slightly blushing.

"I like that you're shy I think it's cute" Jackie said which made Marth blush even more.

"I got you something" Marth said.

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yea well when you're dating you get things for each other right?" Marth asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess" Jackie said with a shrug.

"I got you this" Marth said holding up a silver chain necklace with crescent charm at the end.

"Oh Marth I love it" Jackie said happily. "Thank you" Jackie said before she leaned in and kissed him

The next morning, Jayden and Charlie were making breakfast when Jackie happily came in and kissed both of them on the cheek before she skipped over to the bar.

"Ew!" Charlie and Jayden exclaimed whipping their faces.

"What's got you in such a good mood Little Bit?" Jayden asked.

"Yea you usually don't interact with the rest of the world until you've had your hot chocolate" Charlie said placing Jackie's cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"I just slept really, really well" Jackie said.

"Well I'm glad we don't get little miss I hate the world in the morning" Jayden said.

"Well maybe if the world weren't so mean I wouldn't hate it" Jackie said.

After the rangers finished training, Jayden stayed back to work on his moves. Emily watched from the window. She admired Jayden he was the best samurai out of all of them but at the same time she wished that he didn't work so hard.

Jayden finally sat down on the bench and wiped his head with his towel.

"Jayden would you like some water?" Emily asked.

"Sure Emily thanks" Jayden said taking it from her.

"You should really come inside you're working too hard" Emily said.

"I'm sorry Em you know me I have to get this move right" Jayden said.

"Please Jay" Emily asked pouting.

"You are not fair my sisters use that face on me" Jayden said.

"Is it working?" Emily asked.

"…yes" Jayden said.

"C'mon let's go play a game" Emily said taking his wrist.

Charlie and Antonio were watching from the window.

"Why doesn't he just ask her out?" Charlie asked.

"You know your brother all about work" Antonio said.

"Big people are so confusing" Charlie said before her phone rang. "Hold on Antonio I need to take this" Charlie said seeing that it was Roy. "Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Hello my love you, me, picnic at the beach, romantic fire in the background how's that sound?" Roy asked as Charlie walked into her room.

"That sounds so romantic I'll make us a nice dinner" Charlie said.

"Sounds good how's ten o'clock?" Roy asked.

"Meet me at the bus stop?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be there" Roy said.

"I'll see you then" Charlie said before she hung up.

"Jacqueline you have to have a back up plan just in case this art thing doesn't work out" Jayden said as they sat at the bar. He was trying to spend more time with his sisters since Jackie said he didn't take enough interest in their lives.

"I guess that makes sense" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Now what are your three biggest goals in life?"

"To hug a penguin, to take apart a fire truck, and to touch the top of the Sistine Chapel" Jackie said. "…That last one's the most important"

"Oh Jacqueline" Jayden said with a sigh.

"Jayden can you help me outside for a minute?" Ji asked.

"I'll be right back please try to think of some more reasonable goals" Jayden said. He kissed her forehead before he walked out.

"Hey Jacqueline I got something for you" Charlie said as she walked in.

"What?" Jackie asked getting excited.

"Peppermint bark" Charlie said in a sing song voice.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme" Jackie said.

"Hold on" Charlie said. "I'm going out with Roy tonight for a romantic night at the beach. If you cover for me then I'll give you this peppermint bark and if I don't give caught I'll give you the extra large size" Charlie said.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Jackie exclaimed before she snatched it from her.

"So easy" Charlie said as Jackie took a bite.

"So amazing" Jackie said happily.

Later that night, Charlie got dress in a warm cream colored sweater, a red skirt, red stockings, and brown high heels. She grabbed her picnic basket and climbed out the window. She met Roy at the bus stop and climbed into his jeep.

"Hey you" Charlie said smiling.

"I've missed you" Roy said before he leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed you too" Charlie said smiling even more.

They drove to the beach and set up a picnic blanket and a fire.

"This is some good soup babe" Roy said.

"Thanks" Charlie said. "My brother said my mom use to make it" Charlie said.

"You never knew her right?" Roy asked.

"Yea she died giving birth to Jackie and me. She was really sick before she gave birth" Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlie" Roy said.

"It's okay" Charlie said. "You didn't know your mother either right?" Charlie asked.

"Yea she skipped out when I was like three" Roy said with a sigh.

"You haven't heard from her?" Charlie asked.

"Not at all but I turned out pretty good huh?" Roy asked.

"Yea you did" Charlie said before she kissed his cheek.

"I got a little idea to make us both feel better" Roy said standing up.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"Well I couldn't bring a record player to the beach to play all those 1950s songs you like but I was able to burn them to a CD" Roy said before he ran over to the jeep and played some music. He turned it up so Charlie could hear it.

"Aww I love this song" Charlie said as Roy walked back over to her.

"Dance with me?" Roy asked extending his hand.

"I'd love to" Charlie said smiling taking his hand.

The next afternoon, Jayden and Emily were training in the outside dojo. Emily was finally able to defeat Jayden.

"Wow you're getting good Em" Jayden said.

"It was a lucky shot" Emily said with a shrug.

"No you're making great progress" Jayden said looking straight into her eyes.

"…Thanks" Emily said looking back into hers. Then they found themselves leaning in for a kiss.

"JAYDEN!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed causing them to break apart quickly. They walked out onto the porch.

"We are seriously craving some grilled ham and cheese action" Charlie said.

"We need them now or we're going to explode. We do that sometimes" Jackie said. "Actually we do that all the time"

"Super serious" Charlie said.

"Right lunch I will get right on that" Jayden said before he quickly walked into the house.

"Did we interrupt something?" Charlie asked.

"No of course not we were just training" Emily said before she walked into the house.

"Big people are so confusing" Charlie said.

"Got that right" Jackie said shaking her head.

The next afternoon, Charlie and Jackie were sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of lemon cake batter and white frosting.

"This batter is so good" Charlie said.

"I know and it was just sitting on the counter with this frosting" Jackie said holding it up.

"Has anyone seen my cake batter?" Emily called out to the rest of the house.

"Oh crud" Charlie and Jackie said before they hid the bowl and the frosting under the couch before the gap sensor went off. They quickly checked the map before they ran out.

Roy and Marth were walking home when they saw the nighlock attack.

"Nighlock attack!" Roy exclaimed.

"Samuraizers! Go, go samurai!" They both exclaimed before they morphed. Soon the other rangers arrived already morphed.

"Look the crimson and navy rangers are here" Kevin said.

"We can't worry about them right now we have to deal with this nighlock" Jayden said. The rangers were fighting the nighlock. The nighlock was about to hit Emily when Marth blocked his attack.

"You okay?" Marth asked.

"Yea thanks" Emily said as he helped her up. Then the nighlock went mega mode and Jayden and the other rangers minus Roy and Marth went mega mode.

"Should we help?" Roy asked.

"No I think they got it" Marth said with a nod. 'Please be careful Jacqueline' Marth thought watching the wolf zord.

After the rangers finished Charlie and Jackie quickly ran over to Roy and Marth.

"Are you guys okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yea we're good" Roy said before the other rangers walked over.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you" Jayden said to Marth.

"Jayden" Jackie said.

"You two you disobeyed" Jayden said to Charlie and Jackie. "And you two will never see my sisters again" Jayden said.

"Jayden you're being ridiculous" Charlie said.

"Charlie its okay I don't want you to get in trouble anymore" Roy said.

"Roy" Charlie said.

"It's alright" Roy said before he kissed her cheek before he walked off.

"Yea Jacqueline I don't want you getting in trouble just for sneaking out to see me" Marth said.

"But Marth" Jackie said.

Marth kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Jacqueline" Marth said before he walked after his brother.

"I hope you're happy now!" Charlie exclaimed before she and Jackie stormed off towards the Shiba house.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie and Jackie shut themselves off from the rest of the house especially their brother. They trained and ate with everyone else and fought the nighlock with them but once they did everything they just sat in their rooms all day. Jackie was sitting on her bed staring out the window when a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked angrily.

"Hey it's Mike. Don't worry Jacqueline you'll forget about that guy there's tons more fish in the sea" Mike said as Jackie grabbed a vase off her shelf. She opened her door and threw the vase at the wall almost hitting Mike in the head.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed.

"Do not knock on my door unless you have something more intelligent to say!" Jackie exclaimed before she slammed the door.

"Well she's still pissed" Mike said as he walked into the kitchen to see the others.

"Yea Charlie's not coming out either" Antonio said with a sigh.

"They haven't talked to us in two weeks this can't be good" Emily said.

"Then what do you want to try? Because I am not going back in there next time she might hit me" Mike said.

"Just give me some time I'll figure this out" Jayden said with a sigh.

Charlie was sitting at her desk looking at a picture of her and Roy. One of Roy's friends had snapped a picture of them while they were sharing a small kiss.

"I miss you so much" Charlie said with a sigh.

Roy was lying on his bed looking at a picture of Charlie. She was wearing a floral print tube top, jean shorts, and red flip flops. She was smiling a small smile at him and her lips were as red as her hair.

"Charlie I'm so sorry" Roy said with a sigh.

Later that night, Jayden called Charlie and Jackie out into the courtyard to talk to them.

"What is it Jayden? This better be important" Jackie said.

"Yea we need our beauty sleep these faces don't happen overnight" Charlie said.

"I made you something" Jayden said placing a plate of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches between them.

"Whoa" The girls said.

"Those sandwiches look really clutch" Jackie said.

"Very clutch" Charlie said before she picked on up since the girls never could resist a good grilled ham and cheese sandwich. She took a bite and her eyes got wide. "Oh my god there's pineapple in the middle" Charlie said happily.

Jackie picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "Spicy pork and Monterey Jack" Jackie said. "But don't think these very delicious sandwiches is going to be some sort of peace offering"

"Yea we're still upset that you made Roy and Marth break up with us" Charlie said. "I mean we're sixteen years old and we're capable of making our own choices. You should be able to know us and know that we can make good choices" Charlie said.

"You're right" Jayden said.

"And" Charlie started. "Wait what?"

"You're right" Jayden said again.

"Keep going Charlie maybe you can get us a car" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry but you have to understand my side of it to. I've been taking care of you guys since you were five years old. I just want the best for you guys just like our parents would but I did jump to conclusions because I thought that Roy and Marth would be like their father and their uncle but not everyone's like their parents" Jayden said.

"So we can see Roy and Marth?" Charlie asked.

"Yes but if I see one little thing I don't like those two are out of here" Jayden said.

"Thank you Jayden" Charlie said. She kissed his cheek before she happily ran inside.

"Thanks Jayden I'm going to go make a whole batch of cupcakes!" Jackie said happily.

"It's ten o'clock at night" Jayden said.

"I don't care!" Jackie exclaimed happily before she ran inside. Jayden shook his head before he followed her inside.

The next morning, Jayden and Jackie were sitting at the bar when Charlie walked in wearing a white dress shirt, a red tie, burgundy suspenders, a black pencil skirt, black stockings, and black high heels.

"Dude are you going to work on Wall Street?" Jackie asked.

"Charlie what are you wearing?" Jayden asked.

"I'm practicing my yuppie look" Charlie said.

"Yuppie?" Jayden asked confused.

"It's short for young urban professional" Charlie said.

"You're not urban" Jayden said.

"You're not a professional" Jackie said.

"Whatever I'm going to go see Roy and set things straight" Charlie said before she walked out.

Roy let out a sigh as he walked on the sidewalk. His dad and his uncle were back in town and they didn't have the best relationship and on top of that he missed Charlie like crazy.

"Roy" He turned around and saw Charlie.

"Charlotte" Roy said breathlessly before they ran towards each other and Roy picked her up and swung her around. "I've missed you so much"

"Same here" Charlie said as Roy placed her on the ground. "My brother said I could start seeing you again"

Roy let out a sigh. "If only he had said that sooner" Roy said.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"My dad and my uncle are back in town" Roy said.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I just don't want to be in the same house with those guys. It's like my mom leaves and instead of being a father and raising me and Marth he goes off to Italy being all heartbroken being pissed off at the red ranger with my uncle taking pictures of random stuff. I was heartbroken for two whole weeks but you don't see me going off to Europe to 'find myself' for ten years" Roy said.

"Do you want to come back to the Shiba house with me?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine really I just need some time to think" Roy said before he gave her a small kiss. "Really I'm fine" Roy said.

"Okay" Charlie said. "I need to get back to the Shiba house but I'll call you if we need you guys"

"I'll be there" Roy said before they kissed.

Charlie walked back into the Shiba house and saw Jackie sitting at her desk.

"Hey Jacqueline what's going on?" Charlie asked before Jackie handed her a letter. Charlie quickly read the letter. "No" Charlie said shocked.

"He's going to leave I just know it" Jackie said.

"Jayden can't leave he just can't" Charlie said before the gap sensor went off. The rangers were attacked by a nighlock who tried to burn Jayden from the inside out but he was saved by Jayden, Charlie, and Jackie's older sister Lauren.

Charlie and Jackie helped Jayden to the recovery room.

"Girls help him to the bed he needs his rest" Lauren said

"Right" Charlie and Jackie said before they helped Jayden into bed.

"Do you need anything else?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine girls really" Jayden said.

"I'm going to go get you some green tea. You love green tea!" Jackie said happily before she ran out.

"Why do I tell her anything?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know" Charlie said.

"Same old Jacqueline" Lauren said. "C'mon Charlie let's let Jayden rest"

"Alright Lulu" Charlie said before they walked out.

Marth let out a sigh as he finished his work out. He finally gathered up his courage and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Jackie asked.

"Uh hello Jacqueline" Marth said.

"Hi Marth! How are you?" Jackie asked happily.

"I'm fine" Marth said. "Since we're back together and all I was thinking we could do something" Marth said before he started stuttering.

"Marshall are you…are you asking me on a date?" Jackie asked.

"Um" Marth said.

"Oh that is so cute!" Jackie exclaimed which made Marth blush. "I'd love to sweetie where do you want to meet up?" Jackie asked.

"At my house I'll make us lunch" Marth said.

"That sounds amazing!" Jackie exclaimed happily. "I'm going to get into the shower and get dressed in my new dress and I'll be there in forty bye!" Jackie exclaimed happily before she hung up.

"I did it" Marth said with a small smile.

A bit later, Lauren and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table when Jackie ran in wearing a strapless jean dress that stops mid thigh.

"Jacqueline where are you going?" Lauren asked.

"Can't talk I'm going to be late. Call me if you need me! Love you mean it bye!" Jackie exclaimed before she ran out.

"So Charlie how have you been?" Lauren asked.

"I've been good I guess" Charlie said with a shrug.

"I'm really proud of you and Jackie for focusing so hard on your studies and graduating high school so early" Lauren said.

"Thanks Lulu" Charlie said with a small smile.

"And you've been accepted into college" Lauren said.

"Yea but I'm not leaving until I'm eighteen y'know? New York is so far away I don't think a sixteen year old should be alone in Syracuse" Charlie said.

"Good girl" Lauren said patting her head which made Charlie giggle.

Jackie walked into the backyard of Roy and Marth's house and saw Marth in a black wife beater and blue jeans working on a motorcycle. Jackie cleared her throat causing Marth to look at her.

"Jacqueline!" Marth exclaimed standing up.

"I didn't know you were such a grease monkey Marth" Jackie said. "Is this your bike?"

"Yea" Marth said.

"Oooo you'll have to take me for a ride sometime" Jackie said.

"You like motorcycles" Marth said.

"Of course especially when you have a sweet, handsome, strong man to hang on to" Jackie said teasingly which made Marth blush.

"I made us lunch but I thought I had more time to change" Marth said.

"It's okay" Jackie said.

"C'mon let's go" Marth said before they walked into Marth's room. "Let me just change" Marth said before he walked into the bathroom. He soon came out in a navy shirt and dark grey jeans,

"You look so nice" Jackie said.

"You look nicer" Marth said rubbing the back of his head which made Jackie smile. "I'll be right back"

"So what are we having?" Jackie asked.

"Open face ham and cheese sandwiches" Marth said revealing his masterpiece.

"Oh they look so good" Jackie said happily.

"I know ham and cheese is your favorite" Marth said.

"You're too good to me" Jackie said smiling. After lunch, Jackie and Marth curled up on the bed and went to sleep then Roy and Marth's father Marshall walked in. Then he noticed Jackie's samuraizer sitting on the dresser

"Marth!" Marshall exclaimed causing them to sit up.

"Oh hey dad" Marth said rubbing his eyes.

"You're with a samurai ranger?" Marshall asked. "Have you no shame?" Marshall asked.

"Yes dad Jacqueline means everything to me" Marth said quickly guarding Jackie.

"Break this off right now" Marshall said.

"You've been gone most of my life you have no right to tell me what to do" Marth said taking Jackie's hand and leading her out. Jackie barely able to grab her samuraizer

"Marth where are we going?" Jackie asked.

"Anywhere but here you don't have to be around him" Marth said. They walked out to Marth's motorcycle and Marth handed her a helmet. "Put this on please" Marth said.

"Alright" Jackie said putting the helmet on her head. Marth put on his own helmet. He started the bike but Marshall got in front of the bike.

"Marth you get off of this bike" Marshall said.

Marth revved up the bike again causing Marshall to move so Marth and Jackie could ride away. They stopped in the park and sat down in a bench.

"I've never seen you liked that" Jackie said.

"I'm sorry but my dad and my uncle just make me really mad and I didn't want you around him" Marth said. Then Jackie's samuraizer went off. "Hello?"

"Meet us at the park!" Lauren said.

"I'm already here I'll hold them off until you guys get here" Jackie said before she hung up.

"Nighlock?" Marth asked.

"Yep" Jackie said before they were suddenly surrounded by moogers.

"Samuraizer! Go, go samurai!" They both exclaimed morphing. They held off the moogers until Lauren and the other rangers got there. After they defeated the nighlock, they demorphed.

"Thank you for your help. My sisters really know how to pick 'em" Lauren said to Roy and Marth.

"Thanks" Roy said.

"Hey where's Jayden?" Jackie asked.

Charlie and Lauren looked at each other. "Jacqueline, Jayden left while you were with Marth" Charlie said.

"What?" Jackie asked shocked. "Why would he leave?" Jackie asked.

"He thinks now that I'm here that his job is done so he's going to try something else to do" Lauren said.

"Hmm" Jackie said.

Later that night, Jackie snuck into Mia and Emily's room and started spraying Emily with a water bottle.

"Jackie what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to go look for Jayden" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline you can't" Emily said.

"I have to Jayden's a dummy if he thinks he doesn't contribute to this team" Jackie said. "You know it, I know it, and everyone knows it. I'm asking you to go with me because I know you care about Jayden the most. Please Em I want my brother back he's important to me and I know he's important you too. I can't make this journey alone" Jackie said.

"…I'll go with you" Emily said climbing out of bed.

"Thank you" Jackie said with a small smile.

The next morning the rangers were having breakfast when Charlie ran in.

"Guys Jacqueline and Emily are gone" Charlie said.

"I bet they went looking for Jayden" Kevin said before the gap sensor went off.

"We've got Roy and Marth let's go handle this nighlock" Lauren said before they ran out.

Emily and Jackie were riding on a horse through the forest.

"So Em how long have you like Jayden?" Jackie asked.

"I think I've always liked Jayden. He always thought I was strong and pretty and he's not mean like the boys back home" Emily said.

"Were you picked on a lot?" Jackie asked.

"Yea the boys really flocked to Serena they just saw me as the ugly duckling little sister" Emily said. "But then I left to be a power ranger and I met the other rangers and then Jayden came in riding on a horse like my own personal prince charming" Emily said smiling remembering that day.

"Wow you've put a lot of thought into this" Jackie said.

"Yea" Emily said with a small blush. "I just have to find the nerve"

"I think Jayden will like you too" Jackie said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yea I do and you're an excellent horseback rider" Jackie said.

"Thanks Jackie" Emily said smiling.

Marth was sitting in the Shiba house staring out the window. Then Charlie and Mia walked over to him.

"Marth I'm sure Jacqueline is going to be okay" Mia said.

"I know I just miss her" Marth said with a sigh. "She's always been a lot stronger than me" Marth said with a sigh.

"You're strong too Marth" Charlie said.

"She just makes me stronger. The world isn't this weird place when Jackie's with me so I don't have to be shy you know?" Marth asked.

"Yea I understand" Charlie said with a nod.

Jackie and Emily decided to take a break and camp out before they started to look for Jayden again.

"So you and Charlie are going to different colleges?" Emily asked.

"Yes I'm going to be in New York City and Charlie's going to be in Syracuse but I think I'll be okay" Jackie said.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yea I mean Marth's going to NYU so he'll be five minutes away" Jackie said. "I just don't know if I can ask him to take care of me" Jackie said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well my eye doctor says that I might go blind by the time I'm thirty I'm going to need constant care so if Marth and I get married then he'll have to take care of me" Jackie said.

"Well Marth likes you a lot I'm sure he wouldn't mind it" Emily said.

"I know but still it's a lot to take on" Jackie said. "I wish Jayden was here he knows just what to say to make you feel better" Jackie said with a pout.

"I know what you mean" Emily said patting her head.

Charlie was sitting in Jackie's room playing with her doll house. Their father had made them a doll house from scratch and the girls had never gotten rid of it.

"Look Casanova this puppy looks just like you" Charlie said holding it up for the dog to sniff it before he took it from her. "Hey!" Charlie exclaimed before Casanova ran out. "Ugh" Charlie said. "Looks like I'm going to have to order another puppy doll" Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie" Roy said. "Mentor said Marth and I could stay the night" Roy said sitting down next to her.

"You don't want to go home?" Charlie asked.

"Nah not really looks like my dad and my uncle are here for a while and I'd rather be here with you while your sister and Emily go and look for you brother" Roy said.

"Thanks you Roy" Charlie said snuggling up to him.

"So what're you doing?" Roy asked.

"Just playing house" Charlie said. "I know it's silly but it just keeps my mind busy" Charlie said. "I was just about to put the baby to bed" Charlie said pulling out the baby doll. "Mwah!" Charlie exclaimed kissing him. "Kiss the baby" Charlie said.

"Mwah!" Roy exclaimed making sure to also kiss Charlie's fingers which made Charlie smile. "We are going to be great parents someday" Roy said which made Charlie giggle

"C'mon you time to go to dinner" Charlie said before they walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie and Roy were sitting on the couch of the Shiba house playing with Casanova.

"I think he likes you" Charlie said holding up Casanova so he could lick Roy's face.

"Good to know" Roy said whipping his face before a knock came to the door.

"KEVIN! Someone's at the door!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Why can't you get it?" Kevin asked as he walked up.

"Because I'm giving Casanova a work out. Mike's been feeding him bacon scraps. Now he's momma's little fat, fat, fatty" Charlie said pouting at the Shiba house pet.

Kevin let out a sigh before he opened the door and saw Marshall Bennett Sr. and his older brother Richard Bennett Jr.

"Dad Uncle Rick" Roy said standing up.

"Roy grab your brother we're going home" Marshall said.

"Dad I'm not going home with you. I don't even know why you guys are here. I never asked you to come here" Roy said.

"You grandmother told me you were dating this Charlotte Shiba girl and we came back to make sure you don't make a mistake" Rick said.

"I'm not making any mistake. Charlie is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not going to let some man who claims to be a father but who left his children to 'find himself' has no right to tell me what to do!" Roy exclaimed.

"Roy listen to your father" Rick said.

"Get out" Roy said.

"Roy" Marshall said.

"I said get out! If I ever see you come near Charlie, Jackie or any of the other rangers you and I are coming to blows" Roy said before he pushed them out and locked the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Roy said with a sigh before he walked off.

Charlie walked into her room and saw Roy sitting on her bed.

"Would some music make you feel better?" Charlie asked.

"I guess" Roy said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I'll put on something nice and soft" Charlie said pulling one of her records. She pulled out the record from her sleeve and put it on her record player. She sat down next to him and Roy laid his head on her lap. Charlie smiled and started running her fingers through his hair.

Jackie and Emily were still on their quest to look for Jayden.

"Alright I'm finished with the modifications on the wolf zord" Jackie said.

"You really think the wolf zord can help us find Jayden?" Emily asked.

"Yea see the wolf zord is like a dog and if I focus its signal of interest on Jayden's samuraizer then we can find him" Jackie said before she put her zord on top of the horse's head.

They soon found Jayden dueling Deker in the forest.

"Who's that guy?" Jackie asked.

"That's Deker he's been trying to fight Jayden for the longest time" Emily said as Deker knocked him down.

"Jayden!" Jackie exclaimed running from their hiding spot.

"Jacqueline no!" Emily exclaimed.

Jackie was able to push Jayden out of the way before Deker hit him.

"Out of my way little one duel is with the red ranger" Deker said.

"No one's fighting here today!" Jackie said before she used a smoke attack causing them to disappear.

"You guys shouldn't have come after me" Jayden said as they set up camp.

"Yes we did you're acting like a moron. You try to better our relationship and then you just leave I thought you were a lot smarter than that" Jackie said.

"Lauren is the red ranger the team wouldn't be able to concentrate with me there. I'm useless now I've spent my whole life training and now I don't know what to do" Jayden said with a sigh.

"We're not just teammates Jayden we're best friends I can't even imagine what I would do if something happened to you or the others you're my family" Emily said which made Jayden smile.

"I'm going to go make a phone call" Jackie said before she ran off.

"Jayden there's something I need to tell you but I don't know how to say it" Emily said.

"You know you can tell me anything" Jayden said. Emily tried to find the words but instead she just leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey guys I found some" Jackie said as she walked over and saw them kissing. Jayden noticed Jackie and they broke apart. "I'll just go take a picture of it" Jackie said before she ran off.

Emily and Jayden looked at each other before they started laughing.

"I love you Emily" Jayden said.

"I love you too" Emily said smiling.

"I want you to take Jackie and get out of here" Jayden said.

"No I don't want to lose you" Emily said.

"I promise I'll come right back to the Shiba house but I have to get rid of Deker first so the world can be safe" Jayden said. "Please Em I promise I'll be back"

"…Okay" Emily said before Jackie came back.

"I just have something to say" Jackie said before she paused. "Charlie is going to love proving you wrong" Jackie said before Jayden let out a laugh.

"Alright time for you two to go to the Shiba house" Jayden said as Emily and Jackie nodded.

On the Sanzu River, Master Xandred and Octoroo were plotting.

"Oooo ah ooo I have an excellent plan master" Octoroo said.

"You better make it good" Master Xandred said.

"If we kidnap the white ranger and bring her to the Sanzu River then we'll suck the sunshine right out of her and force the world into a thousand years of darkness!" Octoroo exclaimed.

"Even a week of complete darkness will make the river rise ten feet!" Master Xandred exclaimed.

"And I have just the perfect way to get to her" Octoroo said.

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen with her head on the bar.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Lauren asked as she walked in.

"It's nothing I just have a headache" Charlie said. Then Emily and Jackie walked in. "Jacqueline!" Charlie exclaimed hugging her before she pinched her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jackie asked.

"For leaving obviously!" Charlie exclaimed.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Oh you are impossible!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Did you find Jayden?" Lauren asked.

"Yes he's fighting Deker" Emily said.

"At least we know where he is" Charlie said with a relived sigh.

"Jacqueline" Marth said as he appeared in the doorway. "You're back"

"Marth!" Jackie said happily before she ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're okay" Marth said.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" Jackie said.

"It's okay Roy and I have decided to at least try and talk to our dad" Marth said.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yes" Marth said.

"Okay I guess we'll call you if we need you" Jackie said.

Marth kissed her forehead before he walked out.

Soon Jayden returned after he defeated Deker and was greeted by his sisters.

"I feel so bad for Jayden" Mike said.

"Why he looks so happy" Mia said.

"But three sisters?" Mike asked.

"He's gotta point" Antonio said.

"Jayden" Emily said happily as she ran out of the Shiba house and into Jayden's arms.

"When did this happen?" Charlie asked.

"Just now" Jackie said.

"Seriously?" Lauren asked.

"Yes" Jackie said.

"Well I'm happy for him" Charlie said.

"Alright girls what do we want for lunch?" Jayden asked.

"Mac and cheese" Charlie said.

"With ham in it" Jackie said.

"Alright" Jayden said wrapping an arm around Emily.

Soon the gap sensor went off and the rangers went to the marina and saw Roy and Marth in their ranger outfits standing with the nighlock.

"Roy, Marth what're you doing?" Emily asked.

"The crimson and navy rangers on our side now!" The nighlock exclaimed.

"Oh no" Charlie and Jackie said.

"They've gone rouge again!" Kevin exclaimed.

"No Roy and Marth wouldn't do that to us" Charlie said.

"Moogers attack!" The nighlock exclaimed before moogers appeared. Charlie fought off Roy while Jackie fought off Marth.

'Something isn't right. I just know it' Jackie thought as she fought of Marth.

"Roy what're you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Taking you to the netherworld my dear" Roy said before he used his lightning power to shock Charlie causing her to lose consciousness.

"CHARLIE!" Jayden, Jackie, and Lauren exclaimed as Roy picked her up.

"Time to go!" The nighlock exclaimed before they all slipped through the gap.

"No, no, no" Jackie said starting to dig through the dirt.

"Jackie you know gaps don't work like that" Lauren said.

"How else are we supposed to get Charlotte back? It's not like we go into the netherworld. If Charlie and I are in the netherworld at the same time the world will be thrown into chaos! Its worse enough that Charlie's there" Jackie said.

"This is all Roy and Marth's fault they gained our trust and then they went rouge" Jayden said.

"I don't believe this" Jackie said.

"I know it's hard to believe Jackie but it is what it is" Mia said.

"Not that I don't think this was Roy and Marth" Jackie said.

"Jackie don't be so naïve you saw Roy and Marth fight right in front of us" Kevin said.

"Hmm" Jackie said folding her arms across her chest.

Charlie was sitting on Master Xandred's tied to a post with Octoroo staring at her. The crimson and navy rangers turned out to be two moogers set out to frame Roy and Marth.

"It's hard to imagine something so small could send the entire world into darkness" Octoroo said. "Oooo ah ooo"

"I can't do it" Charlie said.

"Oh you will" Octoroo said.

"I'm not going to do it. My will is strong my siblings and my friends will stop you and seal you up again. As long as my will is strong the sun will always shine and the phoenix will always burn bright" Charlie said.

"You can try that will thing all you want but every day you're in the netherworld the more you'll lose your energy until you're nothing" Octoroo said before he placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

Three days later, the rangers were sitting around the television watching the news.

"Scientists can not explain why the sun has been getting dimmer and dimmer" The anchorwoman said.

"Ugh this is terrible" Lauren said.

"I know by the end of the week it's going to be completely dark" Jackie said with a sigh while she held on to a sadden Casanova.

"We've got to go into the netherworld" Jayden said before a knock came to the door then Roy and Marth walked in.

"What's going on guys?" Marth asked as everyone stood up.

"Yea we haven't heard from you guys in three days we wanted to make sure everything was okay" Roy said.

"Marth" Jackie said happily before Mike and Kevin stepped in front of her.

"You two have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to Charlie" Jayden said.

"What happened to Charlie?" Roy asked shocked.

"Don't act like you don't know dude. You took Charlie into the netherworld and now the sun is burning out" Kevin said.

"What deal did you two make with the nighlock?" Mike asked.

"We didn't make any deal with a nighlock" Marth said.

"I would never do anything to Charlie" Roy said. "Jayden you have to believe me"

"I'm sorry I don't. I should have never trusted you two" Jayden said.

"Fine I'm going to prove it" Roy said. "I am going to get Charlie" Roy said pulling out his samuraizer.

"Roy what're you doing?" Jackie asked pushing Kevin and Mike out of the way.

"I'm going to the netherworld to get Charlie back" Roy said.

"Roy you can't" Lauren said.

"Lulu's right if you don't land in the perfect spot you're going to be too exhausted to find Master Xandred's ship if you do find it" Jackie said.

"I don't care I'll use every fiber of my being to find Charlotte even if it kills me" Roy said before everyone except for Marth and Lauren started arguing about what they were going to do next.

"HOLD IT!" Jackie exclaimed. "If I can prove Roy and Marth are innocent then will you please believe that they wants what's best for Charlie and me?"

Jayden was reluctant to answer but Lauren nodded her head.

"Fine" Jayden said.

"Antonio I need you" Jackie said.

"Oh well I" Antonio said not wanting to get into the conflict.

"C'mon pansy" Jackie said taking his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow" Antonio said as she drug her off.

Charlie still glared at Master Xandred, Dayu, and Octoroo despite the fact that her energy was slowly being drained away.

"You need to just give up already! You're draining my patience!" Master Xandred said.

Charlie just continued to glare at him.

"You might as well give up girl your love will never come for you" Dayu said.

Charlie growled at her and used her legs to knock Dayu over.

"I could slice you right now girl!" Dayu exclaimed pointing her sword at her.

"Dayu you can't destroy her yet! Oooo ah ooo her suffering will bring suffering to the earth!" Octoroo said.

"Octoroo is right no one touch her!" Master Xandred exclaimed.

Marth was sitting in his room thinking about the recent events and he let out a sigh. He didn't want to lose Jackie this way. He didn't want to be framed as a liar. Then a knock came to his window and he saw that it was Jackie.

"Jackie" Marth said opening the window. "What're you doing here?"

"I need your phone I'm going to prove that you and Roy didn't attack us. I already got Roy's phone" Jackie said.

"Yea sure" Marth said handing it to her.

"What happened to your dad?" Jackie asked.

Marth let out a sigh. "He left" Marth said.

"Why'd he leave?" Jackie asked.

"I told him that I loved you and I wasn't going to break up with you because he wanted me to" Marth said.

Jackie smiled and hugged him. "I love you too and I know that you didn't do this" Jackie said.

"I would never hurt you" Marth said.

"I know" Jackie said with a nod. "I have to leave my brother didn't know I left but I'll be back…And just to let you know I love you too" Jackie said before she kissed him and she climbed out the window.

The next afternoon, Jackie came in with Roy and Marth into the Shiba house.

"Jacqueline what are they doing here?" Kevin asked.

Jackie pulled out her samuraizer and created a symbol to create a cover for Kevin's mouth.

"Jackie's talking now" Jackie said. "I can prove that Roy and Marth were no where near where Charlie got kidnapped" Jackie said holding up Roy and Marth's phones. "Gather around me" Jackie said as they walked into common room. She hooked Roy and Marth's phone into the table. "Okay" Jackie said opening the map. "So Antonio and I were able to pick up off the electric tower everyone's location. See we were all here fighting the nighlock" Jackie said circling where the rangers. "However the electric tower picked up Roy and Marth over here" Jackie said circling ten miles away. "They were having lunch with their father and uncle there's no way they were there. The Roy and Marth we saw were fakes" Jackie said.

"Jackie's right look Jayden" Lauren said.

"Jayden please let help you find Charlie. I'm not my father in any way and I want nothing to do with him for the rest of my life" Roy said. "If you find a way to go into the netherworld I want to go with you"

Jayden stuck his hand and Roy clasped it and they shook hands.

"Great now I just have to figure out how to get to Charlie back. The sun's getting dimmer and dimmer" Jackie said. "Once the sun's gone so is Charlie"

"Don't worry we'll get her back in time" Mia said.

"Easier said than done" Mike said before Jackie punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Mike exclaimed.

"I will figure this out I am a genius I can figure almost anything out" Jackie said.

"Yea right you a genius?" Mike asked.

"She's got an I.Q. of 160" Lauren said.

"That makes her a certified genius" Jayden said.

"Wow really?" Emily asked.

"Yea I would have scored higher but I fell asleep during the test and then when I woke up I started playing angry birds on my phone" Jackie said.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I forgot I was taking the test" Jackie said. "I know I can incorporate my lunar power to find somehow" Jackie said confidently.

It was the last day before the sun would go completely black. The Shiba house had to be lit by candles just to be able to see.

"Guys I got it I got it I got it!" Jackie exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Jayden asked.

"Okay if I use enough symbol power I can open a portal to the netherworld and at the same time darken Master Xandred's ship. The little light that Charlie has left while shine through in the dark and we can get her" Jackie said.

"Alright let's do it!" Mike said happily.

"It's not that simple I can only hold it long enough for two people to go into the portal you all can't go in. If I let go of that portal you'll be stuck in the netherworld" Jackie said. "It'll be safer if only two of you go" Jackie said.

"Jayden I think you should go I'll stay here with Jackie for moral support" Lauren said.

"Alright" Jayden said. "Roy I think you should go with me"

"Really?" Roy asked.

"Yes Charlie would want you there she's going to need all the support she can get" Jayden said. "And I'm sorry for not believing you. I've been raising my sisters since they were five and I only want the best for them" Jayden said.

"Understandable man let's go get Charlie back" Roy said.

* * *

Hey you guys! Today is my nineteenth birthday so of course I had to update something! Today has just been a really good day and I hope all of you have had a good day. My blog will be updated today so look out for that.


	9. Chapter 9

The rangers gathered around Jackie as she prepared to open the portal to the netherworld so Jayden and Roy could go and rescue.

"You can do this Jacqueline" Lauren said.

"We all believe in you" Emily said.

"Emily's right we won't leave your side" Kevin said.

"You can do this kid" Mike said

"You've got this Jackie" Antonio said with a thumbs up.

"For Charlie" Mia said.

"Thanks guys" Jackie said.

"Are you ready Jacqueline?" Jayden asked.

"Yes I'm ready" Jackie said with a sigh. She took a deep breathe. "Symbol power!" Jackie exclaimed. "Darkness!" Jackie exclaimed before she wrote another symbol. "Portal!" Jackie exclaimed smacking the portal. "Go now!" Jackie exclaimed to Jayden and Roy. They quickly morphed before they jumped into the portal. Jackie was about to fall over before Marth caught her.

"You've got this" Marth whispered to her. "You're the strongest person I know. I've seen you take down fifty moogers by yourself. You can do this" Marth said gripping her shoulders.

'I'm doing this for Charlie, I'm doing this for Charlie' Jackie thought as she held the portal open.

Octoroo walked over to Charlie who had her head down.

"Oooo ah oooo you won't last much longer white ranger soon the earth will be swallowed in darkness" Octoroo said before the ship was swallowed in darkness. "What's happening? !" Octoroo exclaimed.

"Get away from her!" Roy exclaimed as he and Jayden ran on to the ship. "Jayden you get to Charlie I'll handle this noodle face" Roy said.

"You sure?" Jayden asked.

"I'm good just make sure Charlie's safe" Roy said before Jayden nodded and ran over to Charlie.

"Charlie hey Charlie" Jayden said lightly tapping her face.

"Jayden?" Charlie asked.

"I'm taking you home little sister" Jayden said before he sliced the ropes. "Roy we're leaving" Jayden said picking up Charlie.

"I'm coming" Roy said. He quickly electrocuted Octoroo with his lightning before they all disappeared through the portal.

"OCTOROO!" Master Xandred exclaimed loudly causing Octoroo to cringe.

All three of them flew from the portal and landed on the kitchen floor.

"Jayden!" Emily exclaimed quickly going over to her boyfriend. "You're okay" Emily said hugging him around his shoulders as he dimorphed.

"C'mon let's get you all to the recovery room" Lauren said quickly throwing Jackie's arm over her shoulder and helping her into the recovery room.

The next day, Roy was lying in bed in the recovery room when Marth walked in.

"How're you feeling little brother?" Marth asked.

"Like hell but as long as Charlie's okay" Roy said looking over at a sleeping Charlie.

"Has Jackie woken up any?" Marth asked.

"Once but she just went back to sleep" Roy said.

"I've got something good for you" Marth said holding up a letter.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Letter from Syracuse" Marth said.

"Seriously?" Roy asked taking it from him. "I can't open this" Roy said handing Marth the letter.

"Dude just stop being a pansy and open it" Marth said.

"Damn" Roy said looking down.

"What?" Marth asked.

"No my pansy older brother is calling me a pansy I'm going to open it" Roy said before he ripped the letter open. "Oh my god I got in"

"Seriously?" Marth asked taking it from him.

"Yes dude I get to go to college with Charlie! The only bad thing is I'll be around Yankee fans" Roy said. "Don't tell anyone about this I want Charlie to be the second person to know"

"You got it congrats dude" Marth said.

"Thanks" Roy said with a small smile.

A few days later, Charlie woke up in the recovery room with Jayden and Lauren by her side.

"Oh Charlie thank god" Lauren said.

"Where is everyone?" Charlie asked.

"They're out running errands" Jayden said.

"And Jacqueline?" Charlie asked before she looked over and saw her sister curled up in a ball.

"She's just in a lot of pain she held that portal open for six hours" Jayden said.

"Looks like our little sister isn't so little anymore" Lauren said smiling.

A couple of hours later, Charlie was up and walking around. Roy let out a sigh as he walked into the Shiba house.

"What's wrong love?" Charlie asked.

"I got a letter from Syracuse" Roy said.

"I didn't know you applied for Syracuse" Charlie said taking the letter from him.

"I applied because you got into Syracuse and I wanted to be with you" Roy said which made Charlie smile.

"It's okay if you didn't get in Roy wherever you go to college I'll still come and visit you" Charlie said opening the letter. "You got in" Charlie said.

"Tricked ya" Roy said with a smirk.

"That was not nice" Charlie said pouting. "But I'm so happy for you" Charlie said hugging him.

Soon Jackie was up and walking around but she was still very tired. She walked into the kitchen with a yawn.

"How're you holding up kid?" Mike asked.

"Tired" Jackie said.

"Can I get you anything special?" Mia asked.

Jackie sat down on a stool. "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles" Jackie said.

"You got it" Mia said smiling.

"Jackie you want to go get some coffee later?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds good" Jackie said before she put her head on the bar and went back to sleep.

"Charlotte you know I don't let Jackie drink coffee it makes her hyper well more than usual" Jayden said.

"Jayden she held a portal open for me for six hours the least I can do is treat her to some coffee" Charlie said. "If it'll make you feel better Lulu will go with us"

"Jayden one little cup of coffee won't hurt her and she did hold that portal open. We'll make sure she drinks decaf" Lauren said.

"Alright fine" Jayden said with a sigh.

The next day, Lauren and the twins went out for coffee. Every now and then Lauren would look up and notice one of waiters looking at her but every time she tried to make eye contact he would look away.

"Hey girls why is that guy looking at me?" Lauren asked.

"Maybe he thinks you're the most beautiful Lulu he's ever seen" Jackie said. Lauren smiled as she ruffled Jackie's hair.

"That's Ethan he's around your age maybe a year or two older he's really nice he goes to the college near bye" Charlie said.

"You should talk to him he thinks you're pretty" Jackie said.

"Oh no that is not happening" Lauren said.

"Apparently Charlie didn't hear that" Jackie said pointing to Charlie who was talking to Ethan.

"Charlotte Lynnette Shiba! Dang it how does she do that?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren this is Ethan, Ethan this is my big sister Lauren" Charlie said. Ethan was a twenty-year old college student. He has light brown hair in a faux hawk style and green eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you" Ethan said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too" Lauren said blushing. "I'm so sorry about my little sister. She's just easily excited about these kinds of things"

"It's fine I was actually trying to figure out a way to come and talk to you" Ethan said rubbing the back of his head while he was blushing.

"You should go on a date with my sister" Jackie said.

"Jacqueline!" Lauren exclaimed.

"You think she's pretty right?" Jackie asked.

"You don't have to answer that Ethan" Lauren said.

"Yes" Ethan said.

"What?" Lauren asked shocked.

"I do think you're very pretty" Ethan said. "And I would love to take you on a date if you want to of course" Ethan said.

"Just one tiny little date won't hurt I suppose" Lauren said quietly.

"Yea of course we can do it right here in the coffee shop" Ethan said. "How's tomorrow at four?" Ethan asked.

"Sounds good" Lauren said with a nod.

"I have to get back to work but I'll see you tomorrow" Ethan said before he walked off.

Lauren turned to her sisters with a glare. "Run now" Lauren said before the girls ran off.

Jayden and Emily were curled up on Jayden's bed watching T.V on the little T.V he had in his room.

"Jayden can I ask you a question?" Emily asked.

"Sure Em what is it?" Jayden asked as he lowered the volume on the T.V.

"What will you do after we defeat Master Xandred? Is there something you want to do?" Emily asked.

"I don't really know honestly. I've been doing this for a really long time I can't imagine doing anything else" Jayden said. "What about you what do you want to do?" Jayden asked.

"I was planning on taking care of my sister but my mom says that she plans on Serena making a full recovery soon so I'll just have to stick with my second choice" Emily said.

"What's your second choice?" Jayden asked.

"Staying with you here at the Shiba house" Emily said.

"You really want to stay with me?" Jayden asked.

"Of course Jayden I love you I want to be with you forever" Emily said hugging on to him.

"I feel the same way" Jayden said before he leaned in and kissed her.

The next day, Lauren was getting ready for her date. She wore her hair down and curled it, she is wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt, a red ruffle skirt, and red flats. She let out a sigh before she put on some lip gloss.

"Doesn't Lulu look pretty?" Charlie asked as she and Jackie poked their heads.

"Absolutely radiating like a gigantic diamond" Jackie said.

"Get out" Lauren said.

"Oh c'mon Lauren you're going on a date with a super hot guy" Charlie said as they sat down on Lauren's bed.

"Yea it's not like we twist his arm or something he thinks you're pretty" Jackie said. "Just go and have a good time"

"If it makes you feel better then we won't follow you guys" Charlie said.

"You were going to follow us?" Lauren asked.

"Yes" Charlie said.

"Duh" Jackie said.

"Well thank you I'll be back as soon as possible" Lauren said before she walked out.

"Are we really not going to follow them?" Jackie asked.

"Sorry Jacqueline but this is just one rodeo we'll just have to sit out on" Charlie said.

"Poo I love the rodeo" Jackie said pouting.

Lauren walked into the coffee house and Ethan was there smiling at her causing her to smile back.

"Hey I'm glad you made it" Ethan said holding his chair for her.

"Thanks" Lauren said.

"So what can I get you?" Ethan asked.

"I'll just take some green tea I'm not really into coffee" Lauren said

"So" Ethan said as he came back with the drinks. "Charlie and Jackie come here quite often they didn't tell me they had an older sister" Ethan said.

"Oh um I've been away" Lauren said.

"Really?" Ethan said before he took a sip. "Where?"

"Boarding school" Lauren said. "So Ethan what're you studying?"

"Mechanics I help my dad rebuild classes cars that's why Charlie comes in here so much she likes to see the pictures" Ethan said.

"Yea Charlie's really into vintage" Lauren said smiling. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yea I have three sisters" Ethan said.

"You're in the same boat as my brother Jayden" Lauren said.

"They are a handful" Ethan said which made Lauren giggle.

Later at the Shiba house, Mike and the twins were playing darts.

"Alright whoever gets the closet to the bulls eye has to do the others chores for a month" Jackie said.

"Alright but you both aren't throwing are you?" Mike asked.

"Nope Charlie's throwing but if she wins you have to do both our chores" Jackie said.

"Alright fine" Mike said. He threw the darts and they landed in the circle near the bulls eye. "Beat that cupcake"

"That's pretty good" Charlie said standing up. She lined up the shot perfectly before she threw it and landed on the bulls eye.

"BOOM!" The twins exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Mike asked before he walked of the dart board. "Bet you can't do that again" Mike said.

"Double it for two months worth of chores and you got it" Charlie said.

"Done" Mike said shaking her hand.

Charlie threw the dart again and it landed on the bulls eye.

"Bulls eye" Jackie said.

"Last dart triple it for half a year" Mike said.

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked.

"Of course he is" Jackie said taking the dart from him. "C'mon Ray Gun make it happen" Jackie said.

"Fine" Charlie said before she threw the dark. "Bulls eye Mike"

"How is this possible?" Mike asked. "I'm like the best dark thrower in my town"

"Then your town must be full of bad dark throwers" Jackie said. "No one can beat Charlie's aim"

"You two swindled me" Mike said.

"Maybe" Charlie said.

"But you still have to do our chores" Jackie said before they walked off. Then Lauren walked in with a big smile on her face. "Wow Lulu you must have had a good time" Jackie said.

"Amazing and it's all thanks to you too" Lauren said before she kissed their foreheads and walked off.

"She got lipstick on me" Charlie said.

"I know it's all sticky" Jackie said as they tried to wipe it off their faces. "We just had to give her the eight hour formula"

The rangers soon sealed up Master Xandred allowing them to go off and lead normal lives.

Charlie and Jackie were secretly packing up their things. They hadn't told anyone except their boyfriends that they were moving away to college.

"I can't believe we're leaving again" Jackie said.

"I know and we're separating" Charlie said.

"You don't think it'll be too hard will you?" Jackie asked.

"Come now Jackie we're Charlotte and Jacqueline Shiba we're the most amazing kick-tastic people we know. I mean I can't think of anyone else" Charlie said.

"Yea you're right nothing's too hard for us" Jackie said.

"I mean you held a portal open for six hours" Charlie said.

"And you survived in the netherworld for almost a week" Jackie said before they shared a laugh.

"I will miss you though you bad little trouble maker you" Charlie said.

"I can't help that" Jackie said. "Trouble's my middle name" Jackie said.

"Your middle name is Francine" Charlie said.

"I wish it were trouble no scratch that I wish it was moon child" Jackie said which made Charlie shake her head with a small smile

"I can't believe this is one of the last time we'll be eating dinner together" Mia said.

"I know it's so sad" Emily said laying her head on Jayden's shoulder.

"I have an announcement to make" Charlie said standing up.

"What is it Charlotte?" Ji asked.

"Jackie and I are leaving when the rest of you are leaving. I'm going to Syracuse and Jackie's going to New York City" Charlie said as Jackie nodded her head.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Lauren asked.

"Yea you're so young" Jayden said.

"But we've already been accepted into college and now that Roy's graduated from high school I don't want to wait anymore. It's the perfect time since Master Xandred's gone" Charlie said.

"But you two are going to be separated" Mia said.

"Yea I don't think I've ever seen you two apart" Mike said.

"We've talked about that too and I think we're ready" Jackie said as Charlie nodded her head.

The rangers gathered at the airport a couple of weeks later to part ways and go back to their homes.

"Good luck with your Olympic thing Kev" Mike said.

"I know you'll train hard" Mia said before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Lulu you have to let go at some point" Charlie said as Lauren hugged on to her and Jackie.

"I know but you two are going to be off to New York and I can't hug you there" Lauren said trying not to cry.

"It's not like you're lonely you have Ethan to keep you company" Jackie said which made Lauren blush.

"Flight 62 to Syracuse" The announcer said.

"That's us" Roy said taking Charlie's hand.

"Take care of her" Jayden said.

"Don't worry I will" Roy said shaking Jayden's hand.

Charlie hugged everyone and hugged Jackie last. "Later little trouble maker" Charlie said smiling.

"Later" Jackie said smiling before Charlie and Roy boarded their plane.

One by the one the rangers boarded their planes going home.

"Well that's that" Jayden said watching Jackie's plane leave. "That little trouble maker's on to bigger and better things" Jayden said smiling.

"It looks like Charlie and Jackie made the right choice when they wanted to be with Roy and Marth" Lauren said as they walked out of the airport. "I'll see you guys later" Lauren said before she got into a taxi to go and see her boyfriend.

"We should go and visit my family soon my sister really wants to meet this guy I'm crazy about" Emily said smiling.

"I'd like that" Jayden said as they got into the samurai SUV.


End file.
